The Taste of Revenge
by Darkinyron
Summary: Blood, revenge, abuse, lust, genocide... The key to getting what you want? To some people, it's a way of life. Is there such a thing as true love, or just the lust for revenge? Very violent YxYYxJ MxOC OCxOC
1. The Angel

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters, cards, etc. all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. However, any characters that I have made up and added to this story myself are mine and nobody is allowed to use them without my permission. If you steal them or any of the writing in any chapter, you are asking for trouble. It's as simple as that.

****

Note: Before you all decide to flame me or anything, I am writing this story for fun. Also this is my first fic, so be gentle!

Okay. I'm done. On to the damn story already.

~~The Taste of Revenge~~

Chapter 1 

_Raging river, take my life. I feed your mouth, so make it quick. Swallow me up, and I will be forever lost. Lost in the shadows. Gone, unnoticed. Never to be seen again. Never to be even remembered._

_Oh how frightened I am. I don't want to do this, but I know I must. The roar of this river is calling to me in a threatening voice. The downpour is pushing me further to my doom. The lightning is showing me the way, though I already know it by heart. Straight down into the dark abyss. First down into the river's mouth, then to the guts of Hell itself. I served my purpose in this corrupted world. I was used and used over again, and now there is nothing left. It is time for me to be discarded and forgotten._

Zalika gripped the guardrail. The rain was making it increasingly slippery, and her fear wasn't helping. It was forcing her hands to slowly let go. The light of a passing car startled her, and her feet slipped. Her hands however, found the strength to defy the rain, and she pulled herself back up.

_Oh Ra, how will I manage this? I fear the river's fangs that will bite me but not rip me apart. The plague, the torment, the punishment I deserve. Why must I be so afraid?_

A crack of lightning and thunder startled her yet again from her thoughts. She continued to grip the railing of the bridge and looked up at the sky. 

_Crocodile Eater of the Dead, it is time for you to be fed._

Zalika had made up her mind. She pushed all her fears away and looked back to the river. Lightning revealed the currents for her. 

_Yes, this will be nice and fast. I hope......_

"Goodbye world, you pathetic bitch!" She yelled.

Just as she was about to release her grip and descend into the darkness, she was delayed yet again. Only this time, it wasn't by her own mind.

"Don't do it..." She heard from behind her.

Zalika turned her head slightly to the side so she could see behind her. A few feet away stood a thin teenager in front of a shiny Harley. She didn't see his face well, even as he slowly began to approach her.

"Please don't," he repeated. "That isn't a nice way to die."

"How would you know?" Zalika snapped her head back to the river. It continued to growl, waiting for its opportunity to engulf her in seconds.

"I don't want you to die."

_Why would he care? _Zalika turned her head back in his direction. He walked closer to her, and then his appearance became more clear to her. His hair was soaked and sticking to his blue shirt and tan skin. His light-purple eyes displayed both worry and horror, and visibly begged her to ease his emotions. He appeared cold, and was wearing no jacket.

Zalika noticed herself unable to move and too afraid to think. She continued to watch him without replying to what he had said. He shivered, still walking towards her in the rain. 

"Come on. Whatever has put you through so much pain to make you want to let go, I promise I will make it better. Please... Give me your hand." He held out his hand, praying that she would accept it. 

Zalika began to feel somewhat comforted. Never had she expected anyone to want to help her. Now she felt the honesty and friendship that this stranger was offering her, and gave in uncontrollably. She slowly lifted a shaky hand from the guardrail and reached out to him.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He said quietly, gripping her hand firmly.

Zalika turned herself around, now hoping that she wouldn't fall. He took her other hand, and helped her climb back over the railing. Surprisingly, he pulled her into his arms and held her for a long moment. Zalika embraced him in return, hoping for some unknown reason that he wouldn't let go. But of course after a few moments her loosened his grip and looked at her.

Zalika refused to make eye contact with him. She felt both ashamed and embarrassed. She continued to hold his hands, feeling his soft wet skin. Again, she felt lost, and unable to move.

"What is your name?" He asked, shivering.

"Zalika," she mumbled. "Zalika Pegasus."

"Pegasus' daughter? Why were you...?"

Zalika cut him off. "It doesn't matter who I am. I am just one of several stupid humans that need be destroyed." Before she could continue, she burst into tears, shattering her serious nature.

"My name is Marik," he said gently. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better. Just cry it all out."

She did as he said. She cried hard, something she was not used to. Her face was buried in his wet clothes to hide her tears and muffle her sniffs. He held her again, more firmer than before, and rocked her gently for several minutes. 

_Marik? But... That's the guy that Yugi had to 'save the world' from....._

She stopped crying and looked up into his lavender eyes. They had lost their worry and fear, and now sparkled with love and gentleness. He sure resembled the Egyptian teenager that Yugi had described, but how could Marik Ishtar turn out to be so gentle? She found herself staring into his handsome eyes, unable to turn away from them.

He smiled, and walked her over to his motorcycle. "Come on Zalika. I'll take you to my... home..." His voice drifted away, becoming quite sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just my home isn't much of a home that you'd be used to."

"What do you mean?" She sniffed.

"I live in an abandoned house with no electricity. Only a fireplace for heat and battery-powered lamps for light."

"Anything sounds great to me. Just as long as it's as far away from Yugi Mutou as I can get." She growled at the sound of Yugi's name.

Marik reacted quickly to the name. "Yugi Mutou?"

"Yes. He's my ex boyfriend. I ditched him last night because he is gay."

"Literally?" Marik's voice became filled with interest.

"Yes," she grumbled. "He's gay with Joey and that pharaoh that lives in his own head."

Marik started laughing uncontrollably at the news. Such a nice piece of knowledge that would help in getting back at Yugi for defeating him and ruining his plans. Zalika also felt her dark side coming on, and began laughing insanely as well.

"I figured you'd find that interesting," she snickered. "If you are the Marik I have heard about for over a year now." 

"I am Marik Ishtar, the one and only." He climbed on his motorcycle and helped her up so she sat behind him.

"I assume you want revenge on him for beating you at Battle City, correct?" 

Marik nodded and started up his motorcycle. "Your attitude sure changed awfully fast since a minute ago." He looked back at her, still smirking. He guided her hands around his waste before he drove off of the bridge. He drove slowly and carefully, occasionally looking back at her and smiling sweetly.

_Well this night sure turned out to be better than I was expecting. Quite odd as well. She rested her chin on Marik's shoulder from behind him, feeling how cold he was. I wish I could warm him up...._

Marik pulled his motorcycle up the driveway of an unlit house. It was small and looked very old. The siding was filthy and starting to crack in the corners, the gutters were missing, and the screens on the door had been pushed out. It reminded her of one of those houses that the city people never took care of, especially the blacks with bad attitudes. Marik turned off his motorcycle and stepped down onto the stone driveway. She followed him, and together they walked into his house.

Just like he had said, the place was nothing special. The halls were dimly lit with the battery-powered lamps. In his living room, a mess of duel monster cards sat scattered on his floor and coffee table. The fireplace appeared to be the only source of heat in the house, but it kept the living room quite warm. The fear she had felt on the bridge had completely vanished, eased by Marik's warm heart.

She continued to look around the house. Marik went into his bedroom and brought her a bathrobe and a towel.

"Umm, why don't you dry off and put this on? I'm sorry I don't have anything else for you to wear."

Zalika smiled. "Thank you." She took the bathrobe and towel from his hands and walked into Marik's bedroom, nudging the door as she entered. Zalika didn't notice that the door hadn't closed tightly, but Marik did. He waited by the door for her to finish, giving in to the urge to watch. 

_You pervert. _Marik slapped himself on the head, continuing to talk mentally to himself. 'You don't even know her and already you're having fantasies. You need to accept the fact that you'll be a lonely virgin your entire life, and that she is just another person that will come and go.'

Zalika came back out, seeing him rubbing his forehead. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" Marik looked up, seeing her glistening blue eyes. "Oh, Zalika, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, just spacing out."

Zalika smiled. "Go get some dry clothes on. We can talk when you are done."

* * *

  


I know this really isn't much right now, but please tell me what you think! Does it suck or is that actually okay? Anyways if you like it I'll continue, if not, I'll discard it. This is my first fic, and I haven't really read many stories, so please be honest. Thanks everyone~


	2. Demonic Memories

~~The Taste of Revenge~~ 

Chapter 2

"Marik, come here." Zalika began sorting through the large boxes of belongings she had brought over to her new 'friend's' house. She pulled out a small wooden chest, and smiled.

"What is it?" Marik walked over and sat down on the sofa beside her. 

"I have something I need to give you." Zalika pulled out a large stack of duel monsters cards from the little box. "This is my deck. Well, some of it anyways. A card I hold in it deserves to be yours, and only yours."

Marik moved closer, acting as if he just wanted to get a better look. She had several powerful and rare cards. He expected that from Maximillion Pegasus' kid. She held her father's copy of Toon World, five Exodia pieces, a Jinzo, and several other rare cards, many of which even he hadn't seen. He continued to watch her flip through her deck, wondering which of these prized cards he would receive.

"Why are you giving me one of you cards? Nothing I have ever done in my life lets me deserve something so special." Marik held his head down low in shame. Zalika found the card that had been lost in the little box. She took his hand off of his lap, and gently placed the card in his palm. She moved his hand back over to where it originally was... right between his legs, and drew her own back.

"Nonsense. You just saved me last night. Is that not worth honoring?" Zalika stared at him. No longer did she feel any burning hatred towards him like she had from Yugi's stories. She could feel herself growing closer to him, and wanted to forget her hateful memories. Yugi had obviously misjudged him, even if they were lifetime enemies. Marik, like all other people, had a heart, and a very lonely one at that.

Marik looked up at her, forgetting for a slight moment about the card in his palm. "You really mean that?"

"Yes I do." Zalika moved closer to him, and stared into his handsome lavender eyes. "Now put that card in your deck, my pharaoh."

Marik blinked when she said 'my pharaoh'. His eyes then broke away from hers and glanced at the card he was holding.

"Can it be? For real?"

"It is, Marik. Yugi gave it to me for my birthday this summer. But I know now whom it rightfully belongs to. The Winged Dragon of Ra is yours again, Marik." Zalika continued to look at his face. He looked so happy to finally be reunited with his soul card. It reminded her of when she was a little kid, and her father's friends' kids would have that same expression when they received a cool remote-controlled truck or the newest video game.

Marik's eyes soon returned to her. "I can't believe it... You're giving me this? I don't have to take it from you in a duel?"

"No Marik. There is no need to."

"You don't know how much this means to me," he said quietly. "I've never felt such a strong bond with another person before. Not even Odion or my sister."

"What do you mean?" Zalika asked.

"My big sister is Ishizu," Marik replied. "I'm sure you've heard of her. Odion was my servant and my best friend. Actually, he was more of a big brother to me. They both cared for me and loved me to death when I was a little boy. Over the years though, when my... evil... side became present inside of me, they drifted away from me. I mean, they were still there but, not as close. I became an evil psychopath. It's my fault they are so distant from me now. If I could turn back the clocks and restart my whole life, I would." Marik lowered his head again and looked at the incredible power in front of him. "I should have just been a lonely tomb keeper. I should have stayed in the darkness. That way none of this chaos would have even started."

Zalika moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was the same way she'd hug Yugi when he was having a down day, only now she felt an attraction much deeper for Marik. "We all make mistakes, Marik. But we have to take the opportunity to start over once we realize what we have done. It's not too late for you. Don't just sit there and be upset. Start over now and this time you will be more successful."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, pulling her firmly against him.

"You already know what you did wrong, so eliminate that this time. And you have me here to help you now, so it won't be as difficult to get what you want as it was before."

Again, Marik looked up into her ocean-blue eyes. Oh Ra, I wish I could kiss her. This girl has made me feel so much better in so little time, it's incredible. Even in this freezing home, I feel warmer than ever. 

But as quickly as it happened, Zalika pulled away from him. She stood up and set her stack of cards on the table. She grabbed her jacket from the armrest of the sofa and quickly slipped it on. "I'm going into town for some food," she said. "I'll be back in a little while. Do you want anything?"

"Just you...." Marik replied, half-daydreaming.

Zalika blinked, turning red in the face. At the absence of sound, Marik looked back up at her. Seeing her embarrassed expression, he snapped back into reality.

"I mean.... No, I'll take you into town so you won't have to walk." Marik felt himself go red with embarrassment as well. 'Damnit you fool! How could you say it so fast! She just had a fucking break-up for Ra's sake!'

Zalika let out a deep sigh. "Okay then. Thanks a lot." She watched him carefully, somewhat afraid of what he just said. She thought to herself, _Well I wasn't expecting him to actually like me like that... and so... fast.... If I tell him how I feel, what would he do? Would he actually go believe it or would he be afraid to? Am I even ready for another relationship? Oh, shut up and go, Zalika, too many questions for your feeble mind to answer right now._

Sighing again, she followed her "friend" out to the parking ramp.

~~~~10 minutes later~~~~

Zalika looked at the clock. It was only 1:37 in the afternoon, and it felt like 10 pm. She was tired, and wasn't sure why. Instead of pacing, like she normally would be doing while waiting, she leaned up against Marik's motorcycle and got lost in thought. He was taking forever to order their food in Burger World, even though there was a large number of customers, most of which she had never seen before.

It had been nearly a week since Zalika had seen Yugi and his friends. She missed his smiling face, in a way, and wished she could go back to him. But then the image of Pharaoh Yami and Joey Wheeler popped into her head. She growled quietly to herself, wishing them dead. Months had passed since she had violently put an end to Téa Gardener's life. Quite a satisfying day of her life that had been, especially when she saw the look on everyone's faces when they found her bloody corpse on Yugi's doorstep. 

[flashback]

_Midnight. The perfect time for the perfect crime. The day had gone by too slowly, but it had been worth the wait. Zalika had been preparing and planning it all day.... That is, the execution of Téa Gardener. After hours of thought, she had finally decided on a nice stabbing torture. Nothing fast... Just nice and slow. _''I'll put her through Hell before she even gets there_, she had thought._

She walked up the dead road. Nobody in sight, not even the occasional stray dog or homeless man. A dagger in one hand, a whip in the other, Zalika walked up the small wooden stairs that lead to Téa's front door. The freshly painted door was unlocked. Too easy. Zalika entered, making no sound. The door didn't even squeak. All that could be heard was the snoring from her father in one room, a television in another room, and the faint creek of the floor beneath her feet. The kitchen, living room, and visible halls were all dim. A night-light illuminated the entrance to the stairs that lead up to Téa's bedroom. Soon now... She'd locate the girl's room and take her out. Zalika crept up the stairs, thankful that Téa's dog was fast asleep outside in its doghouse, and that her cat always slept in the parents' room. 

Reaching the top, Zalika observed her surroundings. Again, no light, but that made it even more fun. The upstairs was small, only a bathroom, a vacant storage room, and Téa's bedroom took up the upper section of the house. Téa's room was quite obvious. The door was loaded with girly "spirit" posters and pink peace signs. Zalika rolled her eyes with disgust and walked into the dimly lit room.

Téa was asleep at her computer. Her desk lamp was still on, and there were a few instant messenger windows still open. Zalika quietly walked over. She took the mouse from under Téa's hand, and clicked on each of the windows. She appeared to have several online buddies. Zalika pulled out a notepad and a pen, and quickly scribbled down some random e-mail addresses or screen names. She also took note of Joey's and Tristan's, and even that of her ex-boyfriend, Ryou. 

Téa moved slightly, but didn't wake up. Zalika remained silent, and snatched some of Téa's personal belongs from her desk. She grabbed Téa's notebook, a phone-number book, and her diary and placed them on the desk. She looked at Téa, grinning evilly. Now came the fun part....

Zalika removed a cloth from the bag she had brought with her to Téa's house. She then located a pair of handcuffs and a dagger. She carried the three objects over to the desk. 

Snickering, Zalika grabbed Téa violently by the hair. Téa's eyes flew open, and almost immediately she tried to scream. Of course, Zalika was too fast for her. She wrapped the cloth tightly over her mouth, leaving her no opportunity to scream or bite. She then grabbed Téa's wrists, and clamped the handcuffs over them. Téa continued to struggle violently, but weakly. She still had no idea who was attacking her, and she desperately tried to scream and escape. 

Zalika spun Téa around. Téa's eyes went wide. Whether the thin brunette was shocked or flat out terrified, Zalika couldn't tell. Grabbing the girl by her neck, Zalika slammed her forcefully into the wall. Posters fell off, and a lamp was toppled. Téa's head jarred against the wall, and almost instantly she fainted.

"That was easy..." Zalika muttered to herself. She let go of Téa's neck and fetched the belongings from her bed. The girl slumped over, but Zalika grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She dragged Téa out of the room, and quietly down the stairs. 

Still, no one had woken up. Zalika knew that Téa's weak-minded family would be no threat to her. She pulled Téa out of the house, and into the back yard. There she found a storm cellar. Perfect. No one would hear Téa if she screamed down there, especially since the door was metal and most storm cellars go underground quite deep.

Téa's eyes flew open, and she saw what her soon-to-be murderer was planning. Tears streamed down her face and her heart pounded insanely out of fear. Zalika opened the steal door with ease, and threw the girl down the stairs. Again, Téa hit her head on the ground. She didn't faint, but she was stunned. Zalika turned on the light, and pulled the door closed. She gripped the dagger in her gloved hand. She held it up to her own mouth, and licked the blade. Blood slowly trickled down the jagged knife and onto the sable glove. Téa backed away from the insane Egyptian that stood before her, crying softly. She had given up struggling, knowing now that there was no escape. She would either be killed instantly, or tortured until there was nothing left.

Zalika licked away the blood that was dripping down her mouth. Her ice-blue eyes burned with insane hatred.

'If looks could kill, she'd be dead right now.' Zalika thought to herself, snickering.

She moved towards Téa, who was now pinned in the corner against the wall of the storm cellar. 

"How about some target practice?" Zalika asked casually.

Téa's eyes widened, hoping she had heard her wrong. Zalika ripped away the cloth that bound her mouth shut. 

"Any last words?" She sneered.

"Somebody!!! Help me!!! Mom!! Dad!!! Please!!! Yugi!! Joey!!! ANYBODY!!" Téa screamed loudly. "AHHH!!!..."

Zalika slammed her hand against the girl's neck, forcing it tightly against the wall.

"Yugi is mine, Bitch. And because you've tried to take him from me, and gave it no thought, you are going to be punished. I will banish you to the Shadow Realm, where you will endure far greater agony and torment than what I will present to you now." Zalika threatened. 

Téa whimpered, trying to back further away into the corner. Zalika backed away a little and raised her knife. She then hurled it at Téa, targetting her directly in the stomach.

Téa's screams were like music to her ears... and eyes. She cackled, watching the girl cry in pain and yank the dagger from her wound. She flung it weakly across the room, and it landed against the dirt wall. 

Zalika pounced on the girl after retrieving the dagger. She removed her glove, and pressed her bare hand against the girl's wound. 

"Who's ridding the world of waste now? Once you're gone, the world will be a far less polluted environment." Again, Zalika began cackling madly.

Téa cried, and Zalika only laughed harder. 

"You preach to scared and depressed people, yet you're sitting before me, crying your ass off like a weak infant. How pathetic...."

"You're sick." Téa whispered. "I feel bad for Yugi... If he only knew what a.... AHHH!!!"

Zalika shoved her hand into Téa's wound. "Shut up Bitch. I never said you could talk."

Téa disregarded what Zalika commanded. She continued screaming as Zalika ripped her open even further. Her nails were sharp claws, and her hands felt dry and rough. Zalika pulled her hand out and snatched the dagger. She then shoved it inside of Téa's stomach, and cut her right up to her heart.

Téa felt herself growing weak from the loss of blood. She forced herself to endure more pain, knowing she was doomed anyways. Zalika removed the dagger once again, and put the blade up to Téa's mouth.

"Lick it, whore." She demanded harshly.

Téa tried to pull her face away, but the weakness and pain became overwhelming. She felt the life slowly drifting away from her. Zalika could see that she was becoming light-headed and was almost gone for good.

"I said lick it!"

Téa reluctantly took the blade in her mouth, and let the blood drip onto her tongue. She clamped down on it lightly, almost wishing she could taste the metallic substance that was being drained from her. As more of her nerves fired, she fell limp into the corner.

Zalika knew this was her chance. She stabbed Téa one last time with her bare hand, right in the heart area that she had cut. She gripped the slowly beating organ, and tore it from her chest, rendering it useless forever. The last thing Téa saw was Zalika's evil grin, and a mysterious gold light glowing on her forehead. After that, everything was dark.

Zalika stood up, holding her victim's heart in her palm. It bled only a little, which Zalika didn't like. She picked up the dagger, and stabbed it. Blood squirted from the warm organ and trickled down her hand.

"Broken hearted. Just like I had planned."

"HEY JOEY!! LAY OFF!!"

[end flashback]

Zalika looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. What she saw did not please her, especially since she was enjoying a nice memory of her 8-month ago past. Sure enough, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were there for food.

_Oh please, great Ra, don't let them see me! _Zalika thought to herself.

The two friends were approaching her, and she knew that this time there would be no escape. She only ducked her head down, hoping for the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay umm.... That's chapter 2. Sorry Téa lovers! XD Anyways... Please read and review! I promise to have some romancy stuff in the next chapter. Yaoi will come later on too. Byez!


	3. Mental Amusements

~~The Taste of Revenge~~

Chapter 3

Zalika quickly ducked her head down, hoping that her hair would conceal her identity. She knew though, that Joey, who was somehow good at pointing out odd details, would notice her in her tight leather jeans and black spaghetti straps. Unfortunately, her prediction was correct, and Joey spotted her as the breeze pulled her hair away from her face.

"Hey Tristan, look, is that Zalika?" Joey spat out, rather loudly and rudely.

Tristan, who seemed to be the only straight one out of Yugi's gang of friends, was silent for a brief moment. Cursing herself inside, Zalika hardly noticed Tristan saying something to the extent about them needing to tell Yugi. Footsteps approaching, Zalika gave in to the incredible urge to look up, but suppressed the nagging lust to take the two teenagers out.

"Hey Zalika," Joey began. "Uhh, what's up?"

"The sky." Zalika responded, her voice a dead monotone. 

Joey frowned, immediately looking to Tristan for help. Of course, Joey only received a stupid stare.

"Go away..." Zalika demanded, her voice instantly returning to its normal, threatening state.

Joey decided to _attempt _to be civil. He knew deep down inside though, it wouldn't last. "So, can I uhh," Joey paused, trying to think up something that wouldn't set the girl off. "...Borrow a dollar for a snack?"

_I have to get them away from me before Marik comes back!_ _And I know that my old friend Seto Kaiba's jokes on Joey will piss him off in seconds. Hopefully then, he'll go away. Or at least start a kick-ass fight for that matter...._

"Joey, you don't need to ask me to buy you a snack. I know your favorite cookies _must_ be dog biscuits. So, why don't you go home and search through your pantry? You may find something edible in there. Or do you live in a doghouse?"

Joey growled, and Tristan took a few steps back, not wanting to anger either of the two.

"You know I have an apartment downtown!" Joey yelled.

"Well, how come in all the years I've known you, Tristan, Serenity, Yugi, and that faggot Duke, you're the only one out the group that hasn't showed me where you live? Fuck, even that bitch Téa let me see her house!"

"I was busy!" Joey protested.

"Yeah, pigging out in the dumpster behind Kaiba Corp...." Zalika rolled her eyes, praying silently in her mind that Marik was either in the bathroom, or stuck in an extremely long waiting line.

"Grrr! I always knew you were too good to be true!" Joey yelled. He nearly attacked the girl, but Tristan grabbed his arms and held him back. Zalika, no longer amused, yawned.

"You know I don't eat garbage!" Joey continued.

"Then what _do _you eat? I'm sure nothing edible, since you're too third-rate to afford food from the Quick-E-Mart up the road, which sells dog biscuits for 50 cents." Zalika swung her leg over the motorcycle, wishing Marik had left the key in the ignition so she could get away from it all.

"Grrr!!" Joey's face was becoming a deep red, and people were beginning to glance over, wondering why he was fuming, some even eavesdropping on the whole argument. Noticing, Tristan decided it was time to end the feud, and change the subject to hopefully something more.... Pleasant.

"So, where'd ya get that new Harley?" Tristan asked. "I didn't know you were a motorcycle girl, Zalika." He observed the red bike, occasionally glaring at Joey when he looked ready to smash Zalika's face in.

"It's not mine." She said bluntly, beginning to pick at her nails.

"Then whose is it?" He inquired. 

Looking up and into the restaurant, Zalika could see Marik _finally _paying for their food, and a long line of complaining people waiting impatiently behind him.

"Oh no one's!" Zalika said quickly, and pushed her two former friends towards the back of the restaurant. "Use the door on the other side! Some people were having problems with that one..."

"Uhh, thanks Zalika." Tristan said, obviously too dense to be suspicious.

Joey however, glared at her until Tristan nudged him in the side, and she knew their battle had only begun.

She leaned against the shiny bike once again, acting as if she didn't notice Marik approaching. It was a much warmer feeling, knowing that somebody worth talking to her was there. Looking up, and smiling sweetly, he set the bag on the seat of a picnic table and came up along side her.

"Would you like to eat here or at my place?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

Zalika glanced back into the restaurant. Joey and Tristan appeared to be arguing over food selections. Either that, or it was about money. She knew them too well.... And above practically everything else, they cherished food.

"Can we go back home?" She asked. Her tone of voice was nearly inaudible, and Marik embraced her gently.

"Of course." He smiled when she said 'home'. Even though his residence wasn't anything, she seemed to be happy there. "Is everything okay?"

Looking back, she gratefully returned his hug. "Yeah, I'm okay. I had just gotten lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Marik asked casually.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to turn me in?"

"Why would I turn you in?" 

"I dunno. Because I am a criminal?"

Marik smirked. "Come on tell me. What did you do?"

"Well, you know Téa Gardner? That bitch friend of Yugi's that was brutally murdered a couple months ago?" 

Marik nodded, visible interest growing in his eyes. "Yeah, I hated that bitch. I heard about how the murderer left her remains in a dissected heap with some strange note pinned to her heart."

"Indeed." Zalika replied, "and you know what? You're looking at that murderer."

Marik took a step back, startled, then climbed onto his motorcycle. He started it up and waited for her to sit down behind him. "How come you aren't in prison right now?"

"The cops are too stupid to even suspect that I did it. When I went to Yugi's that morning, they were all suffocating the Game Shop with their presence." Zalika said, sitting down and taking the bags from Marik's hands. She glanced into them, and popped some French fries into her mouth.

Marik snickered. "I'm glad I met the murderer," he said sarcastically. "What are you going to do about Yugi?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about slaying him right in front of Joey. Or maybe the other way around...."

"If you do, I want to be there." Marik drove out of the crowded parking lot, and onto the main street. Speaking up, he continued. "Does Yugi know you did it?"

"Of course not. But he will know, soon enough."

Marik nodded and focused on the road. He remained silent, allowing Zalika to peacefully return to her destructive thoughts....

[flashback]

_Spending no extra time in the small storm cellar, Zalika decided she had to leave before Téa's parents woke up and discovered their beloved bitch of a daughter missing from her peaceful slumber. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled "Well Yugi. The bitch's heart is broken. So much for this whore's friendship talks!" Zalika yanked a large, black trash bag from her coat and opened it up. In it she stuffed Téa's bleeding, mutilated corpse, head first. The prep's eyes were still open, glazed over and staring at her. Zalika thought nothing of it. Over Téa's motionless form, she carelessly dropped the remains of her heart, as well as any other organs that had "fallen" out._

Zalika wrapped the bag up at the top and headed out of the storm cellar. She didn't bother tying it. There was no need to. So far, everything was working out just as she had planned, and now it was time to complete the next and final step. The next, she hoped, would be even more amusing than taking the life of her worst enemy....

She carried the bag up the street, drawing no attention whatsoever to herself. Only a few blocks away, and her goal would be accomplished. The body of her victim seemed weightless to her, as she walked normally up the road, feeling no strain on her back or sores in her arms. She pungent reek of blood began to bite at her nose, but she ignored it.

At last she reached her destination. It was the Game Shop. She walked up to the front step, stopped, and dropped the bag. 

"This is going to be good....." she muttered. "Inside are Yugi and the guys. When they see this, they are going to explode."

Laughing to herself, she turned the bag upside down and let the gutted heap splat against the concrete steps. Blood drained over the body. She kicked it several times, forcing it into an uncomfortable, stomach-wrenching position.

Zalika looked at her accomplishment. "Well done..." she said to herself. "Now for the fun part......"

She heard some laughing from upstairs, and then a large bang. Assuming it to be Joey and Tristan arguing over a last cookie, which would eventually be claimed by Yugi, Zalika rung the doorbell. 

"Come on!! It's MIDNIGHT!! Who'd be knockin' at the door at dis hour?" she heard Joey yelling. After that came the stomping of feet down the flight of stairs, and more arguing.

Zalika quickly darted across the street and hid behind a hedge of bushes. Joey opened the door from across the road, and looked stupidly out at the air.

"Hey look guys there's nobody...... OH MY GOD!!!" Joey yelled.

Zalika, from watching behind the shrubs, forced herself to suppress a huge burst of laughter.

"Joey, what's that smell?" Yugi groaned, pushing his way past Ryou and Tristan.

"Uhhh guys? Either this is a REALLY bad dream or......"

"Noooooo!! Téa!!!" Yugi wailed, bursting into tears.

"Heh," Zalika muttered to herself again, "so he does care about that bitch. Figures, since he should only have loved me. Now he shall pay dearly. That little veil of innocence that he wears now has a huge rip in it."

She heard the guys screaming still. Yugi was crying. . . crying about how she 'didn't deserve it' and how it 'wasn't her time yet' and how 'sorry I am that you had to go through this, you didn't deserve it'

Zalika shrugged it off. Tristan had gotten on his cell phone and was quickly dialing 911, trying to remain calm. Joey, who was trying to calm Yugi down, ran into the bathroom to vomit. As soon as he was gone, Yugi wailed even more. 

'I'm so tempted to go and comfort him, in a way', Zalika thought. 'But no, it'd fuck up my plan.'

The stench was beginning to find its way over to her. She loved the smell. It was the smell of victory and superiority, something she knew she had over Yugi and his friends. She looked down, seeing some of Téa's blood on her pants. Running her finger along them, some attached its cold self to her finger, and she licked it off.

It didn't taste good. Too sweet. There was a large lack of metallic flavoring, and the amount of sodium was even lower. She spit it out, and went back to watching the guys.

Ryou was standing over Téa's body. He said nothing, but displayed a feeling of sadness within his eyes. Tristan had gotten off of the phone, and in the distance, Zalika heard sirens. It was time to find a better hiding place.

Again, Yugi burst into tears. He made the mistake of placing his hand on Téa's cold body in an attempt to close her horror-stricken, glazed, blue eyes. Blood spewed from her eye sockets and onto his hand. Cold blood. . . And her skin was stiff and icy.

Yugi screamed and frantically flapped his hand, trying to get the blood to drip off. It didn't. It stuck to his fingers, clinging to him as if he were its last hope of survival.

It took only minutes for the police to arrive. Zalika ducked further back into the neighbor's yard, and dumped a fluid onto her sneakers so that the police hounds would be confused by her scent. The creatures would smell it up to the road, then once they hit the bush, it would be turned into the scent of a deer that Zalika had killed for food.

Yugi's bawling was drowned out by the sirens. Six police cars and an ambulance pulled up and surrounded the game shop. Zalika frowned, deciding it was time to leave.

[end flashback]

Marik pulled the motorcycle into the parking ramp. He shut it off, but before he could get off Zalika was already making her way towards the door. Smirking, he followed, and tossed her the key. Upon walking in she set their food on the table and turned on the television.

"What's on?" Marik asked.

"News." Zalika replied, already digging into her food.

Marik shrugged and sat down on the couch. Zalika eventually had a seat beside him, seemingly lost in the boring information given out by the daily program. 

"Temperatures have been skyrocketing today as a mysterious sandstorm has begun in the outskirts of town. Violent dust devils are engulfing small houses near the ends of Domino City. The cause of these bizarre occurrences is still unknown." The weather reporter said uneasily.

"That's odd." Marik commented.

Zalika shrugged. "Since when is there sand in Domino to even stir up?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the gods are angry."

"Probably." Zalika switched the channel to talk show. "Hey look, Marik, these two guys are fighting over a girl."

Marik nodded, uninterested in such pathetic behavior. He walked into the bathroom to escape the noises being loudly emitted from his television set. 

He looked into the mirror. Boredom was plaguing his face, as well as sweat. He opened the door to the mirror and removed a jar of rubbing alcohol.

But when he closed it.... The mirror no longer reflected his own image.

Instantly one word came to his mind.

_Punishment._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Umm don't ask. Rather quickly written, and of course my English skills are SO bad when it comes to description. Okay I better get more reviews, good or bad. So R&R or I will cut your spine out.


	4. Resurrection

Wow, I finally got to update. Sorry it took so long... I'm a lazy procrastinator and I'm very uninspired. 

Oh, btw, or (insert text here) or means a mental communication between a hikari and a yami.

~~The Taste of Revenge~~

Chapter 4

Marik blinked and looked back into the mirror. The face that glared back at him began to laugh hysterically in his mind, bringing back horrifying memories of the past.

You fool, how dare you think you could get rid of me for good. You should have known that I would find a way to break free from the Shadow Realm. I easily picked the lock of the pharaoh's trap, and now it's time you pay dearly for all you have done! 

Marik grabbed his head and groaned. Demon!! Get out of my mind!! I want no part of you!! In the name of fucking Ra, LEAVE!

Wishful thinking, fool. From now on you are once again enslaved by me. And this time I _won't_ be discarded so easily! He yelled, forcing an instant headache upon his hikari. Weakened, and startled, Marik was thrown into the shadowed corridors of his mind and knocked unconscious. With ease, the yami took control of his thin body, his muscles becoming far more apparent than his host's normally were. His hair spiked up, an insane style to match his insane attitude. Then, after brushing himself off and making sure his weaker half wouldn't gain control again, he marched into the living room.

Yami Marik set his eyes on Zalika. She had fallen asleep, and the television was turned down. He silently walked over to her, taking in the way she was positioned on the sofa. Her left arm was folded behind her head, while her other hand was rested on her belly, just under her short-cut shirt. 

_I'm not back a day and already I have a nice toy to play with. _ he thought to himself. Zalika shifted slightly in her sleep as he crawled on top of her, allowing his favorite emotion -- lust -- to take over. _This will be fun.... Raping anorexic demons in the Shadow Realm was fun, but finally, after all these years, I finally get to have fun tormenting a human. Marik will cry like the little baby he is when he finds out I raped... whoever this slut is._

Yami Marik decided he'd wake her up. He wanted to hear her scream and protest, cuss and cry. Then he'd tear off that tight leather and pin her, and then came the fun part....

Yami Marik clamped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened; a response he wasn't thrilled about. She glared at him and smacked his hand away from her mouth, then effortlessly threw him off of her and onto the floor.

"What the fuck, bitch!" he yelled.

"Is there a problem, Marik?" Zalika asked angrily, noticing the way his hair had defied gravity and spiked up to it's full length. "You're the demon... Aren't you?"

"I'm no demon." He replied. "I'm the dark part of Marik's soul. The part the separated from him, and...."

"I know the goddamn story. Let Marik out."

"Never, bitch." Yami Marik growled, then violently grabbed her. He threw her back against sofa, being sure to slam the life out of her for a few long seconds. "Just go along with it, hun..... nice and easy......" 

He gave Zalika no chance to reply. He pressed his mouth against hers and forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth, leaning against her body at the same time. He ran his rough hands slowly up her arms, over her chest, and down to her waist. 

Again, he wasn't pleased. Zalika clamped her mouth down over his tongue and sunk her teeth deep into it, drawing blood. He yelped and ripped his mouth away, only to receive a punch in the gut and a blood stain on his shirt. He wiped away the blood that was dripping rapidly from his chin and looks at his hand. His blackened blood drizzled down his wrists, eventually finding it's way from the tip of his elbow to the hunter-green pillows on the sofa.

"What are you?" Yami Marik asked, wiping away more blood and looking towards his 'attacker'. The girl was grinning evilly at him, and what caught him most off-guard were the two large fangs that hung from the roof of her mouth. To him, the teeth looked like miniature versions of the incisors that were present on the prehistoric saber-toothed cat. Zalika licked the thin, black blood from her lips with a long, snakelike tongue.

"I'm not what you think. End of story." She snarled. Without another word, the teeth retracted and disappeared under her lips.

"I... don't think I want to be here anymore." Yami Marik stammered. "Earth isn't what it seemed to be anymore."

Coughing, the normal Marik was forced back into control. He looked up, relieved to see his friend staring at him.

"I... I'm so sorry, Zalika." he managed to say. "I didn't think he'd ever return. I'm so sorry..."

Zalika pulled him against her. "It's okay. We can defeat him again I guess."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked nervously, shifting so he wasn't pressed against her so firmly. 

"No, he only attempted to. But he's pathetic."

Marik grinned. "How so?"

"He thought I was just an average human."

Marik raised an eyebrow and looked down at her suspiciously. "Then what are you?"

"Never mind... Go to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before Tristan and Joey found themselves at Yugi's doorstep. They shuddered, remembering how Téa's slaughtered body had once been there, right beneath their feet. Without the need to knock, they walked into the game shop, and were greeted by Yugi's grandpa.

"Hello guys." He said while organizing shelves. "Yugi has been looking for you two. He's upstairs with Ryou and Duke. They be playing Duel Monsters I imagine."

The boys nodded and ran upstairs to Yugi's room. They burst through the door, startling the three who were sitting on the floor. Ryou kept his eyes on the television after giving them a relaxed glance, while Yugi and Duke jumped up to greet their friends.

"Guys, me 'n Tristan saw Zalika at the restaurant." Joey said. "She looked pretty suspicious. I say we go knock her out!"

"Joey, that's not very nice." Yugi replied. "What was she doing there anyways? I thought she was returning to Egypt." His face showed slight concern. Yami Yugi silently appeared spiritually beside Yugi, a suspicious look plastered on his face as well.

"Yeah guys, she is still in that bitchy mood. She had a motorcycle as well, but said it wasn't hers."

"A motorcycle?" Yugi asked. "I didn't know she was into those... I thought she liked sporty cars and big trucks."

"Yeah me too. It was a nice red Harley though. It's probably her dad's." Tristan said, sitting down on Yugi's bed and reaching for the tv remote.

With that, Ryou looked up at Tristan and Joey. "Red you say?"

"Yeah Ryou, why?"

"Oh never mind... Would you like me to go talk to her?" Ryou asked nervously. "I mean, we have been erm... friends for quite a while now."

"Why would you do that?" Yugi asked. "We don't even know where she's staying or anything."

"Oh, I was just volunteering to help."

Joey shrugged. "Do whatever you want Ryou, and when you come back with a broken leg, no teeth, and a black eye, don't come crying to us."

Ryou laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh it won't be a problem. I can handle myself guys, really." He got up and walked downstairs. Yugi's grandpa was busy with some customers who were eagerly looking at a collection of rare cards kept safely in the old man's glass case. Ryou silently stepped out of the game shop, and headed up the street.

Bakura forced his way out of his soul chamber. _Since Yugi gave Slyfer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra to Zalika as a gift, I can fairly win them from her. The daughter of Pegasus should prove to be quite a challenge, but that's fine... I like challenges. Shadow Games are always fun, whether it be Duel Monsters or... other forms of amusement...._

Bakura snickered and pulled out his deck. It wasn't technically his, he had stolen it from a kid at Battle City. He didn't care though... A killer deck didn't have to be a self-created one. He knew how Slyfer and Ra worked, and with careful planning and the appropriate Shadow Duel, victory was bound to be his. 

He pulled the Millennium Ring forward from under his shirt, and held it up. "Ring, direct me to the location of the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slyfer the Sky Dragon so I may win them from their undeserving possessor." 

A spike on the gold item magically pointed up, followed by the other rings who appeared to be magnetized by the middle one. It pointed down the street toward Marik's pathetic house. Bakura followed the "arrows", wondering where the powerful item would lead him.

_A red motorcycle, eh? _Bakura thought. _Perhaps my old friend Marik Ishtar is behind this as well. After all, who else would be strutting around Domino City on a red Harley these days? Zalika for sure is slut enough to run off with that bastard anyways._

Bakura kept walking. It would be a few miles before he reached Marik's residence, but to him the walk was valuable time to plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

k that's chapter 4

Again, sorry it took so long to update. I realized that I write much better at night than I do during the day o.O hehe I'm a night crawler. 

Next chapter is going to have lemons, so I hope you look forward to it. If I'm in a bad mood, maybe I'll just write explicit rape. Any way, it'll be descriptive. So if you can't handle it, skip it. lol

Byez! Review or die.


	5. Play With Me

****

Warning! Sexual content in this chapter. Also, slight violence is inflicted on Duel Monsters as well as the duelists. If you don't like sexual/demonic situations, then don't read this. Grrr, my friend on here got her account frozen for writing stuff like this. Soooo I wrote a warning so I don't get my account froze. x__x Okay I'll shut up. Just read and review.

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi? No? Good. I'm not. I don't own Bakura's deck. But Zalika's deck belongs to me, since that is my main duelist deck. You have no right to steal it as your own, cuz it took me ages to create. *is glad not all her cards are listed in the Shadow Duel* And for the rules, they are mine as well. Do not steal those either. kk? Good.

~~The Taste of Revenge~~

****

CHAPTER 5

Marik hadn't slept well. He awoke shortly after his headache began to disappear, hoping that his yami would not return. He looked down to see Zalika sleeping beneath him. Why had she allowed him to be so close? He didn't know. He tried to get off with no avail. She had her arms wrapped firmly around him. He felt a pain between his legs as well, and immediately tensed up, hoping he was only dreaming.

_This is so embarrassing. _He thought, trying to shift into a more comfortable position without waking Zalika. _This can't happen! I'll ruin it for sure!_

Zalika opened her eyes. She looked up at him, seeing the colour of his face drained. He noticed her, and instantly a blood red replaced the absence of colour.

"Umm, good morning?" 

Zalika noticed what his problem was. She felt his erection poking her, which had probably been there since his yami took over. However, she thought nothing of it, deciding that all humans with a dick had the same lustful problem.

"Good morning. Did you have pleasant dreams?" she asked, playfully trying to embarrass him all the more.

"Zalika, will you let me up?" he replied, disregarding her question completely. He sighed, wishing that Yami Marik hadn't brought him into this, and that his problems would vanish into thin air like they did when he was a little boy.

"No." Zalika said tonelessly. "Fuck me or die."

"You're sick..."

"I know."

Marik sighed and put his head down. Her breathing was soothing, as well as the soft songs coming from the birds outside. He tried to relax his body to no avail, and eventually realized that the girl whom his yami had tried to rape really wasn't kidding, and was coming on to him.

"Come on Marik, I haven't had any since I broke up with Yugi, and he don't know how to masturbate without hitting himself in the face."

Marik laughed. "Do you mean his... never mind."

"Yes Marik, and more." Zalika cracked up laughing, greatly scaring her partner. He figured it would be a good thing to make fun of Yugi for. How had Zalika even dealt with that? How would _Joey _handle that? The thoughts made his blood flow nearly stop, how disgusting they were.

"How did you deal with that?" Marik asked, and regretted the question after he had given it some thought.

"I don't know. I _loved_ that short bastard. He is the biggest bag of lies I have ever met. I used to think that he was the most innocent being alive, but then when that little veil of perfection started to rip, I realized what a huge mess I had gotten myself into. Then I..." Zalika trailed off, memories of when she found out about Yugi's secret flowing back into her mind.

"What?" Marik asked, looking into her eyes.

"Nothing... I was just remembering how I discovered Yugi's secret. It was very disturbing and enraging."

"Would you like to share it with me?"

Zalika sighed. She didn't like telling people about her past actions and experiences, but Marik seemed like he'd understand. Anyways, wouldn't it be more humiliating to Yugi if more people found out about his gayness? Indeed, it would be good piece of information to have when it came to getting revenge on him.

"I... came into his room at the game shop. He always told me I'd never have to knock, because he didn't care if I walked in on him masturbating but... This time Joey and a materialized Yami Yugi were in there with him having a threesome." Zalika held her head low, wishing the memory had been a dream.

"That's........ wrong." Marik said. "Didn't you hear them inside fucking each other? I mean, all that moaning and shit?"

"No, I didn't. The rooms are sound-proof."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It was horrible, but I'm glad I found Yugi's secret. If I hadn't, I don't know what I'd be going through right now."

"How long had he been cheating on you with the guys?" Marik asked. He hoped he would get an answer, since the question was quite personal for a girl he hadn't known very long.

"About 6 months."

Marik felt his mouth drop. "How could you not have known?"

"I suspected that he may have been up to something. I had just never thought he was sticking his tiny cock up the pharaoh's ass. And Joey... For the love of Ra they act like they are _only _best friends."

"Indeed." Marik said. "I guess he's good at playing."

Zalika sighed heavily. "I wish it hadn't come to that."

"Would you like to know what true love is really like?"

Zalika blinked. "What do you mean? I thought I knew what it was like. But apparently I didn't. Yugi seemed like he was the perfect guy for me...."

"There's a special person for everybody, or so my sister says." Marik replied gently.

"I know... My father told me the same thing. He used to go on for hours about how much he loved his ex-wife. Even after she died he kept loving her, he even tried to bring her back to life."

"So I've heard."

Zalika sighed again and cuddled up to Marik. He held her firmly, no longer as embarrassed as he had been before.

"Can I make love to you?" Marik asked out of nowhere.

"What??" 

"You heard me." Marik said, losing his courage. "I think I love you. Can I prove it to you?"

Zalika turned away. "I don't want to go through this again...."

"Don't worry, I'm not like Yugi. I'm not like my dark side either."

Marik's voice was soothing. Zalika found herself giving in, and letting her need for sex come back. But was it a lustful thing? She didn't feel it. She felt a warm, relaxing sensation inside of her, much like she had the first time her and Yugi kissed.

"Marik, I don't know what to say. But if you really think you love me, then I trust you. I'm... just a bit nervous." 

"You don't seem nervous." Marik said. Absentmindedly, Zalika had begun rubbing her hand back and forth over Marik's erection through his lose jeans. "If anything I should be nervous, and I am, for I am a virgin and don't know what I am doing."

"That's okay."

Unable to hold back any longer, Zalika pulled him closer into a forceful kiss. Marik didn't protest, but went along with it, eventually giving her the same hard response.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked after taking a breath. "I mean, I am a bit crazy."

"You have no idea." Zalika responded, kissing him again with more passion than before.

"No idea of what?"

"What you're dealing with." Zalika flicked her tongue against his lips as he pondered what she was saying. She rolled her eyes. "I meant I'm psychotic too, especially when it comes to fucking someone senseless."

"Are you just being lustful?" Marik asked sadly.

"No, I'm just messing with you. So shut up and kiss me." Continuing, Zalika began to slowly take off Marik's clothes, but suddenly stopped. "To be honest I feel bad about this." she continued. "Something is telling me not to."

"Why?"

"I do not know..."

"Is it me?"

"No, but something inside me is saying it's wrong."

"You hate me... don't you...."

"No," Zalika said sadly, and continued. "I don't hate you. I just don't know what is right for me anymore. 

Nervously, Marik gave in again and removed her clothes as well. Embarrassed, she looked away as he gazed at her.

"You're beautiful." he said quietly.

"Shut the hell up. I am not."

Marik grinned. Zalika moved so she was beneath him, holding a pillow up to her face to hide her embarrassment. It didn't take long for Marik to break his nervousness and find his way inside her. She screamed, but only for a second.

"You're a natural." Zalika purred. Eventually, after pushing away her feelings, she began to enjoy it.

"Better than Yugi?" Marik moaned.

"By far."

He continued, increasing his pace as he became more used to it. It didn't take him long to reach his climax, and when he did he loved the delightful sounds coming from his partner.

Panting, Marik laid down beside her. "Was I okay?"

"Yes Marik..." Zalika said, breathing heavily. "I enjoyed it."

"Would you like more?"

Zalika shook her head. "I have this weird feeling inside of me... and I don't like it. It's almost like I'm being followed wherever I go. I think I'm just losing it."

Marik shrugged and decided to rest. It was then that his Millennium Rod started glowing, indicating that another millennium item was nearby.

**__**

----[15 minutes later]----

Bakura followed the glowing spikes of his Millennium Ring up the Marik's doorstep. The building looked odd to him, and he wondered who could be beyond the door. Surely Zalika couldn't live here; Pegasus's daughter would never let herself be found in such a dump, would she?

Magically forcing the ring to disappear back under his shirt, Bakura knocked loudly on the door. Hearing what sounded like laughing on the other side, he leaned up against the motorcycle that was parked in front of the entrance. His patience was growing thin, but eventually the door opened and Zalika stepped out.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Zalika, give me your Egyptian God Cards now!" Bakura yelled angrily, stepping forward.

"I see now reason why I should." Zalika said, walking back into Marik's apartment.

Before she could close the door, Bakura stepped forward and pushed his way in. "Zalika, I'll make a deal with you. Duel me and if I win I get your God Cards."

Zalika glared, and looked at Marik who was still topless. Bakura, who hadn't seen Marik in years, gave him a lustful grin. Zalika picked up her deck from the coffee table, looked and Bakura, and stuffed it into her pocket.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"If you win, I give you my ring and your father's Millennium Eye."

"I accept your challenge. But one problem, _where_ are we going to duel?" 

"Bakura, leave her alone." Marik said. "I'll duel you."

"No you won't you fag," Bakura snapped. "You couldn't even win a single duel against Yami Yugi, even _with_ your mind slaves. What makes you think you're any better now than you were at Battle City?"

"I'm a lot better." Marik said. "I got my soul card back."

"So, Zalika, you gave Ra back to him? How foolish... My victory is guaranteed now." Bakura hissed. "You don't stand a chance against my dreaded deck and I."

"We'll see. Now choose a duel location."

"Your employer is Seto Kaiba, correct?"

"What do you think the KC on my jacket stands for?" Zalika glared at Bakura, wishing he'd get to the point. "Anyways, what's your point?"

"Get him to get us duel disks. Then we can go to the Shadow Realm and make things more... interesting."

"Hahaha, this _is _going to be fun." Zalika said. "You don't stand a chance against my deck."

"We shall see...."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It wasn't long before Zalika found herself angrily stalking the halls of the Kaiba Corporation main building. Guards had warned her to stay off of the top floor, but she didn't care, and had simply cut their throats. Zalika's hatred for Bakura was going to be proven once and for all to him. After centuries of fighting with the bastard, she had finally had enough.

One thing was certain in her mind: The taste of revenge was sweeter than honey.

But then there was Yami Yugi to consider. How would she deal with him and his goddamned hikari? A plan was needed, but that would wait until after the duel. Right now, the only important thing was getting Seto Kaiba to loan her two duel disks.

Disregarding the "Do Not Disturb" sign on Kaiba's door, Zalika pressed the opening button and stomped in. As usual, Kaiba's eyes were fixed on the screen of his laptop. A mess of papers, signature stamps, and computer chips were scattered about on his desk and the floor. Failing to recognize the presence of his livid employee, Kaiba found himself torn from the hypnotizing gaze at his computer.

"Seto, please, before I explode, may I borrow two duel disks?" Zalika asked, trying her best to remain calm with the murderous thoughts racing through her mind.

"Zalika, didn't you see the sign?" Kaiba demanded.

"Yes, but it's an emergency," she replied. "I have to duel _now_, and this may be the only chance I ever get in this lifetime to get revenge on my biggest enemy."

"Fine." Kaiba said, glaring. "But _only _if you use the updated version of duel disk and report to me how it works. You know... bugs, malfunctions, that sort of shit."

"I will." 

"And if you break these prototypes, you will be fired and exiled to some deserted island on the Caribbean."

Zalika rolled her eyes, which were turning a dark shade of grey from the anger building up inside her. "Fuck you."

"I bet you'd love to." Kaiba said, smirking.

"I hate you. Now give me the duel disks already."

Kaiba pressed the small button on the collar of his coat. "Maid, bring me in two of the version 5.2 duel disks, immediately."

"_Right away Mr. Kaiba."_

Zalika forced herself not to gag. How could anyone be calling this undeserving bastard 'Mr. Kaiba'? 

"You know, back when we were kids, you were nice. Why can't you be like that again?" Zalika asked.

"It's none of your damn business, girl."

"Then I'll see you in Hell."

The maid then brought in the duel disks and handed them to Zalika, who snatched them from her with a hiss. The petite woman then scurried out, trying her best not to trip on her high healed shoes.

Again, Zalika rolled her eyes.

_Why do I work here? _she thought to herself, shaking her head.

"You got what you want," Kaiba said, startling her slightly from her thoughts. "Now get out of here, go play your pathetic duel before I let my twisted mind take over my body."

"You know, it's really nice knowing that I can threaten you. Because admit it, you know you'll never fire me, and there is no other person in all of Domino City than can carry on my job. Correct?"

Kaiba glared, thinking of what to say for a minute. Then, he spat, "Get out of here. I can have a robot take your place if I want to."

"As if."

"Go to Hell."

"I was born there. And to be quite honest, Hell is _nothing_ compared to life on Earth."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The chosen dueling area was perfect. It was well secluded where it would be hard to attract an audience. It was a large parking lot behind an out-of-business supermarket. Evening was setting in, and street lights were just beginning to flash to life.

"Zalika!" Bakura called, making sure that Marik would hear. "I know what you are, and now you aren't going to hide it any longer! Not from Marik. Not from me. Not from anybody."

"Get to the point, Baka." Zalika replied.

Bakura magically summoned his glowing Millennium Ring. "This duel... Is more than a duel. It's a battle between the elite demons of the Shadow Realm." As he spoke, the well-known purplish-black shadow clouds surrounded them, cloaking them from the dimension they had previously been in.

Zalika and Bakura both activated their duel disks and inserted their decks into the glowing slot. The small machines fit firmly on their wrists, but hardly differed from the versions used at the Battle City tournament.

"Let me explain the rules I've chosen." Bakura started. "We each pick a monster to act as our 'guardian angel'. It can be any monster, and it will be your key to victory. In order to win the duel, you must use that monster to attack last, and it can only attack once. If the card is destroyed due to magic cards, trap cards, or special effect monsters, you lose. If the monster successfully wipes out the opponents life points, it is the victor. Got it?"

Zalika nodded, showing apparent boredom.

"And rule #2: As our life points decrease, our true bodies are revealed. As I'm sure you've heard from the pharaoh wannabe over there," Bakura nodded towards Marik, receiving a death glare. "When I dueled his demon, our bodies disappeared. Well in this shadow game, we get to see actual demons."

Zalika only laughed.

"Well I'm ready, are you done, teacher?" she asked, picking at a hangnail.

"Pick your little angel." Bakura ordered.

"I know who that will be. Are you familiar with my soul card, Jinzo? He's never let me down in a duel."

Bakura was a bit startled. _No! She didn't pick Slyfer the Sky Dragon!_

"It's special ability makes all trap cards on your side of the field useless." Zalika stated. "Therefore, if you're planning on using your Destiny Board, you're out of luck."

"Very well then. I don't need that card to win." Bakura tried his best to mask his slight fear, but held his head low. "For my sentinel, I shall choose my Dark Necrofear."

Zalika nodded. "I'll go first."

She drew six cards and quickly examined her hand. Placing two cards face down, she summoned 7 Coloured Fish in attack mode.

_I hope to lure him into attacking. _

He attacked alright. He played Raigeki, evaporating the shining marine animal and leaving nothing but a puddle of blood behind on the place in which it had stood. Summoning La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Bakura planned to attack.

_No matter. _Zalika thought. 

She activated Shadow Spell. The chains exploded from the card, wrapping tightly around the green genie and choking it until its attack points were lowered from 1800 to 1100.

Knowing the trap was set, Zalika placed her Cyber-Stein in attack mode.

"Bakura! You fool! You've already fallen for my little plan. Leaving your monster wide open like that was such an amateur move, for now I activate my Cyber-Stein's special ability, sacrificing 5000 out of 8000 of my life points to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my fusion deck!"

"What?!" Bakura yelled. "You fool! You're down to 3000 life points!"

"So?" Zalika asked. "Once I attack, you'll be down to 3900. A slim lead."

Zalika ordered her monsters to attack, and as she had promised, his life points were reduced to 3900.

"I end my turn."

Bakura wasn't going to make that mistake again. He looked down at his body. His legs and left arm began to morph into his true species. Mottled green flesh replaced his smooth ivory skin, and his blue jeans became torn and aged. His feet grew to the point that his sneakers could not hold them, ripping through them with sharp black nails that scratched the rock ground each time he stretched his toes. Muscles grew over his thin arms, surprising both Zalika and Marik.

It was not a pretty sight.

Half of his body muscular and inhuman, the other half still pure and harmless.

But Zalika's appearance would also have horrified any _normal _person. Marik and Bakura however, were the greatest exceptions known to the three of them.

Only her head and one hand remained human. Her body had grown in height, growing only muscles in her upper arms and legs. Her ribcage was the most disturbing sight to both the guys. It didn't have the look of anorexia, but the look of a pure zombie. Two ribs were threatening to tear out of the skin, and her blackish silver blood dripped from her fangs. Bat-like wings had developed on her back, which almost appeared too large and dragonish for her.... _decaying?... _body. Then there was the tail. It was long and thin, spiked from the tip all the way up her spine. It was more than double the length of her body, and resembled the one attached to Bakura's assbone as well.

_They might as well just start whipping each other to death with those tails right now. _Marik thought.

Zalika caught Bakura looking her from head to toe and back again. "Staring is rude you know," she snickered. "And I'm _not _anorexic."

"Thank god. I can't stand anorexic women."

"I heard that, Marik."

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're not!"

"I'm not."

"Let's get back to the duel!" Bakura shouted.

It was Bakura's turn. He drew, and set a card in defense mode. Then, he placed two cards face down in the trap zone, and turned it back over to Zalika.

Zalika grinned. "This is going perfect, Bakura."

She had played Infinite Cards. Bakura was catching on to her strategy. Predicting her next move, she placed a card in defense mode.

It was all laid out on the field. She was going to summon Slyfer the Sky Dragon.

It was only a matter of time. And right now, Bakura had no way of winning.

__________________

Evil cliffy! I am soooo sorry. *cough*not*cough* GOD DAMN THAT CHAPTER WAS LONG!

I really do write better at night -_-

Okay, R&R! BE HONEST!! PLEASE!


	6. Torture

Okay, I need to say a few things. First of all, thank you to all my reviewers! You and my boyfriend are what's keeping me writing this! Okay, second... The violence is going to intensify quite nicely in the next few chapters. I'm sure you'll like it. Most of the future chapters are "written", but not in a document yet. 

Disclaimer: I'm not going through this again. You all know that some stuff belongs to me but the majority of it doesn't.

~~The Taste of Revenge~~

****

CHAPTER 6

It was Bakura's turn again. He looked over at his opponent's side of the field, a drop of sweat dripping from his chin to the metallic ground. Examining his hand, he found nothing promising. It contained two magic cards while the rest were all traps, now rendered useless by the Jinzo that stood in a protective stance beside his opponent. He drew a card from the deck, and instantly his eyes brightened.

He slammed the card face-down on his duel disk, as well as the two magic cards. Trying to remain calm, he glanced at his opponent once more. 

"I'm not afraid of your dragons, Zalika."

"Good, I don't like cowardly duelists," she replied.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked quietly. "It's your move."

"Fine then." Zalika drew, hardly glancing at the cards she held. She placed a magic card on her duel disk, and instantly it activated. "This is Diffusion. Do you know what it does?"

Bakura shook his head.

"I figured as much. This card separates any fusion monster into its original forms."

"Oh no..." Bakura whined. Inside though, he felt no fear. He knew that she would use the Diffusion card to make three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and then summon Slyfer. And that's exactly what he wanted.

"And now, I sacrifice my newly created Blue Eyes White Dragons, and I play my Egyptian God Card!"

Bakura glared, for the second time in his life, at the colossal dragon that loomed over him. Slyfer the Sky Dragon sure lived up to its name, for it did literally touch the sky. That is, if the Shadow Realm actually _had_ a sky, it would.

"Since I have 5 cards in my hand, Slyfer has 5,000 attack and defense points. Whatever your face-down card is, it's doomed. And thanks to Jinzo, your defenses are greatly limited."

Bakura said nothing. He simply waited.

Like he predicted, Zalika attacked. His defense card, which turned out to be Wall of Illusion, activated nicely without being disabled by Slyfer. Although it was in defense position, its special effect forced Slyfer to withdraw itself back into Zalika's hand. Once Slyfer had been safely eliminated back to its owner, the Wall of Illusion crumbled into a bloody pile of bones.

"I knew you were an amateur!" Bakura shouted, laughing. "You are so stupid you couldn't even predict that I had a trap set!"

Zalika growled, but remained mostly calm. "I'm not through... And your life points are wide open for a direct attack."

Zalika ripped another card from her hand and placed it in the field-change slot. Around them, the purplish darkness swirled into a light-grey mixed with black. It consumed any light around them, leaving them in complete darkness.

"What the fuck?" Bakura asked. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Mystic Plasma Zone," Zalika replied. "It boosts the attack of all dark type monsters."

"I can't even see my monsters, _or _my hand!"

"That's not my problem."

Bakura drew a card, starting his turn. Not knowing what it said, he kept it in his hand. "I play no cards. So make a move, and it better be good."

"It will be." Zalika hissed.

Again, Bakura was not worried as he heard cards shifting between Zalika's fingers. 

"I move Jinzo onto the field, and I am adding Axe of Despair to it," she said. "And I am having him attack your life points directly. With 3,900 attack points, Jinzo brings your life points down exactly to zero."

"Not so fast, I activate my magic card, Dan Keto the Cure Master!"

"What does it do?"

"It increases my life points by 1000."

"What?? No!"

"And I also activate my second magic card! This allows me to take the weakest monster on your side of the field and deduct it's attack points from your life points. And since Jinzo is your only monster..."

"Bakura!"

"You lose!"

"But... How could I not see this coming?!"

Zalika growled angrily as her full demonic form took over. "I can't believe this, I am so _stupid!_"

"I had no other choice. I had to defeat you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Marik woke up in his bed. Looking at the clock, he read 4:26 AM in large, digitalized red numbers. 

_How did I get here from the parking lot?_

He looked around. His clothes were soaked with sweat, and his door was wide open.

_...And where is Zalika? She knows I never leave my door open._

Marik stood up and walked out the door. Peering out the window, he found his motorcycle still safely parked outside. The sun had not yet begin to rise, and Marik didn't feel like staying up.

_I hope she's okay. She never stays out late it seems. Maybe she brought me back and left to kill Bakura._

Marik shrugged. His mind screamed at him to go looking for her, but his body ached all over and as he took his clothes off, he noticed that there were bruises all over his body.

_What the fuck? I didn't get into any fights._

His mind was blurred. He remembered only the duel, nothing afterwards since he woke up. He dumped his wet clothes in the laundry basket and headed back into his room.

_She can take care of herself. She'd kill me for caring anyways._

It's not that he didn't care, he was just too tired to do anything about anything at all.

_Demons can't die anyways...._

Marik collapsed back onto his bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. Nightmares flooded his mind. He kept dying, over and over again. Bakura, Zalika, and other demonic looking creatures attacked him ferociously, ripping off pieces of his flesh.

---[nightmare]---

_He howled in pain. The dragons, devils, and gods lounged at him, ripping off a piece of his flesh and devouring it before attacking again. Before he knew it, he was nothing more than an intact skeleton, slowly being ripped apart and eaten alive once more._

Then he fell. The abyss seemed to never want to stop. The icy air slamming into his skinless skull stabbed at him like a blizzard of a thousand knives. He flailed his bony arms and legs, wondering how they had returned after being eaten by the wicked creatures.

His curiosity was cut short as he saw the red substance forming below. The liquid rushed like a river; it threatened to crush his thin frame once more the second he slammed into it.

His fall slowed just long enough for him to realize that it was a raging river of blood. The reek of rot filled his non-existent nostrils. He kept falling, faster and faster, until his body slammed into it and drowned him.

Again he woke up, this time covered in his skin but also a dried up layer of blood. He looked around. People surrounded him; every person he knew in his life that is. Whether or not they were friends or foes, they were laughing.

"Stop it!" he cried. "Stop laughing at me!"

At his soft whimpering, the people laughed even harder. Some even fell on the floor, laughing insanely.

It was then that his father stepped forward. People silenced, watching what the older Ishtar would do. Marik wiped away his tears and looked up into his father's critical eyes. The man back-fisted him in the face, drawing blood from inside his mouth.

"You are a disgrace!" he shouted. "Marik, I can't believe you were once my _son. Look at what you have done!"_

"I did.... I didn't mean to do it... I..." Marik stammered, fear stricken. "I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

He received a kick in the gut. He fell over, curled up painfully on the floor. Again, the "room" erupted in laughter. He looked around, seeing people crying from the humor. Even Ishizu and Odion were there, as well as Seto Kaiba, Yugi, Bakura, and everyone else he knew.

He looked back up at his father. The man had a knife in his hand. It was the same dagger that he had used to give Marik the scars on his back.

"No! Don't put me through that again!!"

"You fool, I'm not going to even let you live this time!" he father yelled.

The dagger slammed into his chest, and although he tried to struggle, his arms would not move. He screamed in pain and his father ripped the dagger over his skin, ripping it off his skeleton for the second time that night.

Horrified and paralyzed, Marik watched as his father began ripping away his internal organs. Pain shot through what was left of him. He screamed so loud that he could no longer hear the laughs and cheers of the audience. What seemed like hours later, his father had left only his heart and brain with his skeleton, and his organs laid beside him in the bloody heap. He looked up, and around at the people. Most of them were crying from laughing so hard. Only one wasn't laughing... And that was his own mother. She looked at him, crying blood. Marik felt the pain increase, but in his brain more than anywhere else.

"Marik... I'm here for you..." she whispered.

Marik felt himself burst into tears once again. The pain from his past began filling him ever so slowly, enraging and destroying him mentally from the inside out. Again he looked at his mother, but she was gone.

He looked down at his skeleton, which was covered in the blood that had spurted out of his now dead heart. He looked up for the last time, only to receive a blow in the face from an unknown being.

---[end nightmare]---

Marik's eyes flew open and he immediately sat up. He looked down at his hands and screamed. The skeleton was still visible... Was he living in his dream still? Out of fear, he jumped and fell off the bed. He quickly stood up, and trembling, ran into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that his skin had returned. His blonde hair stuck to his face, dripping with sweat. He turned on the water and began washing his face, trying to clear his mind.

It was then that the laughing began again.

He heard the voices, but one in particular was heard above the rest. Fearfully, he looked up, and into the mirror.

"Welcome home my little hikari." Yami Marik snickered.

"No! Get away from me!" Marik splashed water onto the mirror and the image faded. The laughing ceased and Marik calmed down. He walked back into his room and pulled the sweaty blankets off his bed. Looking at the clock, he noticed that he had 1½ hours to get ready for work. It was more than enough time, but he decided it was worth it. He hoped Zalika would show up for work, but wasn't sure what to expect on this day. 

Sighing, Marik walked back into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Thoughts from the night terror raced through his mind, giving him a migraine headache. Seeing Kaiba at work wouldn't make it any better either.

He concluded that it was going to be a long-ass day, and a bad one at that.

____________________________________

Well isn't this a nice little twist? XD Sorry people, I _had _to make something bad happen. Oh well, it's not the first thing bad to happen and most definitely won't be the last.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! ^_^


	7. The Eyes of Reality

__

FINALLY this story is starting to become far more interesting to write! At least, to me it is. I actually feel like I have a reason to continue it. I just wish I'd get more reviews. Oh well -_-

****

Disclaimer: You know what belongs to me and what doesn't..... *cries wishing I could own Yu-Gi-Oh* 

Oh well. Anyways...... On to the story!

~~The Taste of Revenge~~

CHAPTER 7

Heavy moonlight pierced its way through the black shadow clouds and found its way into the isolated parking lot. Zalika fell to the ground, unconscious. She breathed weakly, trying desperately to move or become human again. Pain shot through her head as the sound of Bakura's footprints approached. She heard his menacing laugh, slowly getting louder with each step.

"I told you that you were weak," he snickered.

Bakura pulled her deck from her duel disk, unaware that another pair of eyes were watching. He began searching through her deck, keeping his eyes open for Slyfer the Sky Dragon. It was on the very bottom, as the duel disk had put it there to return it from her graveyard. He quickly pulled a protective plastic case out of his pocket and placed the card inside of it, staring at it victoriously.

_I wonder if anything else of value exists in this deck.... _Looking through the cards once again, he selected a few rare ones.

"You should put those down."

Bakura quickly turned around to face the newcomer and glared at him with his demonic green eyes.

"Who are you, intruder?"

He received no response. Zalika managed to twitch her tail, happy that her nerves were beginning to function again. The voice of the other man confused her.

_Who can that be? _she wondered.

Growling, Bakura continued. "Stay out of this, mortal. These are not matters that you should be interfering in."

His new opponent pulled a dagger from his belt and continued walking towards Bakura, showing no fear. Bakura backed up slightly, realizing he would be no match for him if it turned to fighting. Although he had magical powers in the shadow realm, they were useless to him now. He whipped his tail against the ground, trying to ward off his enemy, but having no success.

"I'm not asking you to do it, Bakura. I am ordering you to put her cards down this moment or you shall face dire consequences."

Zalika moaned and opened her eyes slightly. She looked up at the two, scraping her claws against the black asphalt to regain her sense of feeling.

"Who are you...?" she asked weakly.

The guy facing Bakura turned to her and smiled softly. It didn't last though, as they began to advance at one another.

Bakura found himself being violently grabbed by the throat and choked. He was carried over to an old, rusty, abandoned car by the curb. Before he could blink, he felt metal crunching beneath him and glass shards cutting their way into his skin. He hadn't even felt being thrown. 

"You chose the wrong person to have a shadow game with," his rival sneered. "And now it shall be you who pays and not her."

Bakura looked up, blood streaming down his face from a large glass gash in his forehead. A slight fear began to flow in his blood as he stammered, "Who are you to meddle in the affairs of us anyway?"

Rough hands reached up and grabbed Bakura's filthy, blood-soaked hair. The large dagger that his attacker held was brought up to the wound in his forehead and pushed into it. 

_"I'm your worst fucking nightmare, that's who," _he replied.

Bakura howled in pain as the dagger began ripping away the skin protecting his thick cranium. It wasn't the first time he had been scalped as a devil, but each time he had hated it. And now the he was in the real world, the pain increased greatly. Blood poured out of the open wound as he was scalped, but he managed to quickly stop the murderous action by kicking his aggressor in the stomach.

As the man was getting up from the ground, Bakura tried desperately to stop the bleeding by pushing the skin back over his head and pressing so hard he thought his skull would crack. His opponent took advantage of Bakura's lack of attention on him and thrust his dagger into his shoulder.

Zalika weakly stood up on all four of her shaking legs and inched back a little. She felt a slight fear, as she was defenseless and too weak to defend herself if Bakura's adversary were to come after her. But she didn't turn her back. In her mind, the show was nothing but amusing and make a great story to share with Bakura's other enemies if she needed to embarrass him at any time.

Bakura thrashed, trying to get free. The dagger had pinned him into the side of the wrecked vehicle, and in his weakened state, he couldn't even pull himself free. He began swinging weakly at his attacker with his free hand, missing horribly each time. He heard Zalika begin to laugh, now remembering that his worst enemy stood there watching him being murdered.

His thoughts vanished as he received a gut-wrenching blow to his sternum. Pain shot immediately from his lungs to his stomach, causing him to cough up blood from both places. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and nose, slamming into the pavement like raindrops. The force of the blow made him faint, and he fell limp, still pinned to the car. Blood continued to drizzle from each of his wounds, and his breathing was shaky and threatened to stop at any second.

Zalika watched the victor of the fight with great curiosity. He wiped his dagger in a clean area on Bakura's matted clothes and returned it to his belt. He then searched Bakura's pocket, pulling out the Millennium Eye and picked up Zalika's cards.

Again, she retreated slightly. He walked over to her and extended his hand, which contained the golden eye he had stolen from Bakura.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Zalika weakly stood up to her full height and glanced at him with a confused expression. Cautiously, she stepped forward and accept the ancient piece of gold.

"Thank you... very much." She gulped, trying to regulate her breathing. "Who are you anyways?"

"Me?" he replied. "I'm just a passerby..."

He then handed her the cards, which had somehow avoided being rained on by Bakura's acidic blood.

"I believe these also belong to you."

Zalika allowed herself a rare smile. Since she never _did _smile, curling her lips up and revealing her sharp fangs took some effort.

"How... how can I ever repay you?" she asked weakly. "I didn't even win. I technically do not deserve these items."

"He cheated anyways. That cure card... he kept it in his sleeve and waited to use it. I saw him remove it from his shirt cuff."

Zalika snarled. "I should have known...."

As Zalika placed her cards into her jacket, he gently picked her up and began carrying her back to her home. Slightly surprised, she transformed back into her humanoid appearance and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"It would be wise if you do not know that for the time being."

Zalika frowned. "So I'll be seeing you again?"

He laughed lightly and smiled. "You could say that..."

She returned the smile, now with much more ease. She couldn't see him well in the pitch black night. The moon had concealed itself behind some black clouds, afraid to poke out and shine it's light over the corrupted planet that it was confined to.

He looked down, pretending to read the name imprinted on her jacket under the KC. "Zalika Pegasus, huh?"

She nodded, continuing to look at him.

"Well I must thank you for ridding the world of that skank known as Téa."

Zalika blinked. "How do you know about that? I have told no one other than Marik Ishtar and my father."

"You would be surprised at what I know," he replied.

Zalika ignored her feelings. Half of her mind told her to leap out of his arms and attack him, the other half told her to be calm and just be thankful that he was helping her. Deciding that for now he was not going to harm her, she relaxed and held on a bit more firmly.

"I saw how you hid your tracks that night with the deer blood. Very impressive..." he continued.

"Hehe, I like fooling police. They are too blind to even suspect me." she laughed quietly. "At least you didn't turn me in. I guess I don't have much reason to be afraid of you, do I?"

"Oh there are millions of reasons to be afraid of me, but you have no reason to worry at the moment."

They arrived a little later at her doorstep. He set Zalika down and watched her.

"Thank you so much. I owe you... a lot." Amazingly, she hugged him lightly.

"You're very welcome, and no you don't owe me."

"Yes I do. You've done a lot for me tonight and I don't even know who you are."

Zalika watched him, just barely able to make out what he looked like. From what she saw, he was very handsome... more handsome than Marik. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden hilted dagger with a diamond blade and handed it to her.

"Here is something to remember me by."

Zalika smiled deeply, and lowered her head so he wouldn't see. "You're very kind, but isn't this a little much?"

He shook his head. Zalika hugged him again, allowing herself to let go of her serious nature for a while. She held him for a long moment, and couldn't help not wanting to let go. It felt much warmer and more realistic than Marik's hugs, which always made her feel like she was hugging a skinny sappling.

"The dagger is very pretty."

"It's from ancient Egyptian times."

"Thank you, again." Zalika sighed. "I really need to give you something in return. So tell me what you want."

He said nothing, just shook his head and turned around. She sighed sadly as he began to walk away.

"Umm, goodbye... Sir." She watched him, lost in deep thought.

He glanced back over his shoulder, casting her a smile. "I'll see you around."

She smiled back, for what seemed to her like the millionth time that night. "I look forward to it."

Once he had disappeared into the blackness of the night, Zalika walked back into her home. Seeing the clock, she scowled as she was late for work.

The ticking became annoying. 10:12 AM; she should have been there over an hour ago. 

_Jesus fucking Christ! Kaiba is going to have a fucking horse!_

Scrambling to get ready, she slapped on a fresh pair of clothes and retrieved a clean jacket from the laundry room. Her truck was parked outside, most likely low on gasoline. She ran back out, throwing her wallet, a box of work papers, her calculator, and the other items she needed for her job into the back cab.

She ran back through the old door and to the refrigerator. Nothing interesting was inside, so she grabbed a bottle of milk and a chilled candy bar. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't care. If Kaiba were to make a big deal about it, he could kiss her ass.

Back in the truck, Zalika started it up and headed towards the Kaiba Corp. main building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kaiba was furious. When she had entered the building, people flooded the lobby, and she had escaped up to her office with ease. But once she had entered her password and walked in, her phone was ringing within seconds.

Rolling her eyes, Zalika answered.

_'Where the fuck have you been?' _Kaiba yelled.

"I knew you were going to ask that. It's none of your fucking business."

_'If you are late again you are fired!'_

"I knew you were going to say that too. Just shut up you prick, and accept the fact that I have a life. Unlike you, I don't spend 99.999% of my time in front of my computer making up programs with little success, like you have been these days."

_'You worthless bitch! Get your slutty ass up here!'_

"Oh for what? For one, I'm not a slut. Second, just because you're my boss doesn't mean you can treat me that way. Employers are supposed to be kind to their workers. Perhaps I should...."

_'You wouldn't dare....'_

"I do what I must."

Kaiba growled. For once, he didn't know what to say. He knew he'd end up getting killed if he continued, and slammed the phone down.

He wondered if Zalika would actually do what he said and come up to his office. After 15 minutes of waiting, he became lost in his mound of papers that need to be signed and forgot about the fight completely.

Zalika knew he'd give up. Thinking to herself, she laughed.

_It's sad how people like that devote themselves to their work so much that they hardly allow themselves to take a breath. So pathetic... Especially for that manwhore. He should fucking be enjoying his money instead of worrying about his fucking satellites._

Zalika tried to work at her computer, monitoring and entering commands into the satellites. Analyzing pictures they sent to her was extremely boring. She wished she could quit the job. She wished that the whole fucking building would explode and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

She found herself thinking about the duel and how it had ended. Her thoughts drifted to and from the man who had taken her home. She wondered constantly about him.

_Is he stalking me or something? No... I doubt it. Probably just a coincidence that he saw me sadistically murdering that fucking bitch. But... if he's not stalking me... then who is he? And how does he know so much?_

Oh well... Perhaps I should just.... get back to work.

_______________________________________________

Another chapter complete! Please review! ^_^

Not that many people do anyways.... .

So, who is the mystery guy you ask? And what's up with this chapter's oddness? Come back for the next few chapters to find out!

__


	8. Change of Heart

I am soooo sorry that I have not updated this story in so long. With my boyfriend being away, as well as other problems I'm facing, I just haven't had the will, inspiration, or energy to write lately. Again, I apologize. Once he comes back, I'll be much happier and I'll be able to update more often. Until then, _please_ just bear with me. If I didn't have the support from my 'fans' right now, this story would be out of existence. Please continue to read and review... I need the encouragement.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I own my characters and my ideas. I also do not own the mystery guy. He belongs to that special someone in my life.... *sighs and gets lost in thought about him*

~~The Taste of Revenge~~

****

CHAPTER 8

Marik sighed heavily as he locked the door to his office. As he slid his ID card through the lock-latch to check out, poignant thoughts raced through his fatigued mind. The day at work had been boring, and for the most part unsuccessful. All day, since the time he had finished watching the duel, Marik had been busy translating Arabic-written documents to Kaiba Corporation into English, perfecting them and signing them, then sending them upstairs to Kaiba's office in the hands of a robot. Marik hated his job. At first, translating had been fun. On numerous occasions, he had deliberately translated a document incorrectly, getting the company who wrote it in huge trouble, then having had a good laugh after not being suspected.

...But all the good times were over. He stopped writing nonsense, realizing that sooner or later he'd get caught, fired, and embarrassed in front of Seto Kaiba himself. For sure, the CEO would have given him some form of cruel and unusual punishment, whether it be a few head-slams against Kaiba's desk or having to baby-sit Mokuba for an hour or two.

Marik sighed again, and walked towards the exit. The upsetting thoughts continued to plague his mind. In all aspects he knew he should be feeling exultant -- his "brother", Odion, had invited him over. After spending months of not seeing his best friend, the thought overjoyed him of being able to talk to a person he could fully trust.

Odion wasn't the reason he was feeling down, though. At work, Zalika had showed up late, and ignored him the whole day. During the lunch hour, she failed to come to his office to talk while they enjoyed their food. When he had gone to check on her, she sat in her chair, staring out the window and off into space. Her food remained untouched on the opposite side of her trash can, which was abnormally not overloaded with crumpled up papers and empty pens.

----[About 4 hours earlier]----

"Zalika, what's wrong? Aren't you going to come eat?" Marik walked over to his girlfriend, whose eyes were locked on a vacant parking lot through her window.

"...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He received no reply and became slightly annoyed. "You know, that parking lot down there isn't going to do too much. It's not too interesting... Just a mass of black asphalt with white and yellow lines drawn on it."

"Can't you leave me alone?"

"No."

"I figured as much. Now go to your office and eat by yourself."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Zalika stood up and shoved him, knocking over the empty trash can in the process. "I said _nothing_ is wrong! Now get out of here! I have a _lot_ on my mind, that's all!"

----[present]----

What had that been all about anyways? Marik looked down at his feet as he slowly stalked across the road from the Kaiba Corp. building. Hopefully, seeing his brother again would cheer up his evening.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The soft heat that the Dodge Ram gave off just didn't feel right. Zalika laid down across the front seats of her vehicle, exhausted from the day and from staying up nearly 48 long, harsh hours. She shivered, but not from the evening chill being slowly warmed by the higher temperature inside. Loneliness traveled through her blood vessels, slowly eating away at her already broken heart and weary brain.

No matter how much she wanted sleep to come... No matter how tired and hungry, and dead she felt, she found she could not stop thinking about him. Other than her father, the man who had brought her home last night was the only generous person she had ever met. _Nobody _else cared, no matter how much turmoil she was in. 

_I could be getting eaten alive from the inside out, having an allergic reaction, getting bitten by a rabid dog, having a heart attack, and having brain failure right in the middle of a road in China and nobody would notice._ The man's kindness was for sure a change... one she hadn't been expecting.

_What does it mean? Is it fate that made me meet him? It's not like I have anyone else, other than Marik and my father. What about Marik, though? Why don't I get that same feeling of comfort and protection around him? That guy from last night, whose name I don't even know, made me feel more at ease than I have been in a long time... Just what does this mean....?_

Still, there were other things bothering her. While she was around him, she sensed an extremely strong power within him... the capability of mass destruction and chaos, yet inside there was the little ping of gentleness that he had showed her.

_Is it possible that he is some maniac? What's with all those strong, powerful sensations I got? Looking into his eyes... That power... It just seemed, so... familiar. It's almost like the influence that people get when they use the Egyptian God Cards, but way stronger. What does this mean? And that battle I had with Osiris some... 500....?.... years ago... Similar to that. But still, it was stronger.... darker.... What the hell...? I'm crazy. He's just a guy with an unusually kind heart.... Or maybe.... Wait, no.... Not possible..._

At last, Zalika forced the thoughts away, not wanting them to get out of hand. They stayed away for a few minutes, then began to leak back into her tired mind. 

_I wish I could see him again.... _Zalika sighed as she thought about it. Not wanting to lose Marik, she decided to try and keep away from the thought. But no matter how much she tried to ignore it, it just kept running laps through her mind, stressing her out about it and making her long for him more and more.

_What the hell is wrong with you?! _Zalika literally slapped herself on the head. _You can't be thinking like this! You have Marik! That other guy is just a... a guy! You knew him for a half hour and already you want to see him again. Get fucking real!_

The mental, self-punishment was useless. Zalika sat up and drove her truck out of the lot, making her way up the deserted highway. The emotions continued to upset her. Soon she found herself taking a route that didn't lead her home. It was towards her father's mansion, some twenty miles away from where Marik lived. It would be good to see him again... To let out all her emotions before the only parent she knew in the mortal world, and possibly get some wise advice. After all, Maximillion Pegasus knew what undying love was. And she could think of no other who could give her the same guidance.

Zalika reached into her pocket and removed the Millennium Eye. Reaching a red traffic light, she admired the small container of unimaginable power; the one thing that had kept her father from giving up on his love.

_I wish I could feel love like that.... Marik doesn't know what he's doing. He's as bad as Yugi at times! My father loved a dead person, and was willing to do anything to be with her, whether it be spiritually or physically. I wish I could have that bond with somebody.... I wish somebody would love me so much they'd be willing to die for me. But no, nobody does. Demons aren't loved by anybody, and what we do feel from others is just fake. You remember that. Remember Osiris' sayings... Nobody loves you, you were born to fight and nothing more._

As the light turned green, Zalika turned down an all too familiar road. She drove slowly past Téa Gardner's house. Inside, she could see the dead girl's father watching tv. Her mother's car was gone. The outside of the house was run-down and the garden was loaded with weeds and grass. The stone driveway was in dire need of pavement, something she knew the family could not afford any longer. Ever since that bitch's death, Téa's parents had been ruined.

_That's the only thing that's made me smile all day... Knowing that her fucking family is overwhelmed by depression._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Is something wrong?"

Marik looked up, pulling his hands away from his tired eyes and placing them on the table. Odion walked over and placed a mug of steaming tea in front of his little brother. Pulling out a chair for himself, he sat down and sighed. Marik looked up, not seeming to hear what Odion had said.

"Marik... Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Marik looked up, a bit surprised. "Yeah I'm fine I guess. Had a hard day at work."

"I can tell," Odion replied. "You have horrible bags under your eyes."

"It's not just Kaiba though..." Marik took a sip of the tea, feeling himself begin to wake up a bit more. "It's just life in general. It sucks."

"You still with that demon girl?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Something's wrong with her..." Marik fiddled with the Millennium Rod, stuttering slightly as he talked. "The past few weeks, she's been acting so weird. She won't eat right, she leaves abruptly, when she meditates she speaks in some Shadow language. And just last night she had a duel with Bakura, and after that she's been acting weirder than ever!"

Seeing Marik's frustration, Odion looked for a logical answer. "She's a demon, Marik. You can't trust demons. They are evil creatures from the underworld who only care about killing and ruining people's lives. She's no exception. For all you know, she could be cheating on you. Either that or she might just completely turn her back on you."

"Thanks, that was _so_ reassuring." 

"You forget that the demons were created to be warriors of the underworld. She's from one of the six elite families..." Odion said.

"What does that mean?" Marik asked.

"About 2,000 years ago, Anubis created twelve powerful beings. He turned on his father and trained them to be warriors. Zalika is descendent of two of those twelve."

"Explain further." Marik commanded. For some odd reason, the story sparked his interest.

"Anubis created six males and six females, and each pair created their own families. Over the years they evolved into different species, but they all resembled their creator in some way. When Anubis became angry with Osiris he unleashed these beings against him. They overwhelmed him, but Osiris kept his title as god of the underworld. It was for the most part a worthless battle, but nonetheless, Anubis keeps these demons still. What he uses them for, I do not know."

"Did Zalika fight in that war?"

"I don't know..." Odion took a sip of his tea and sighed. "I only know the basics. I don't even know which species she is."

"What am I to do then?" Marik asked. "I can't just go on loving a devil."

"No you can't. And whatever you do, don't mate with her. Osiris will kill you and her and eat your souls. He hates demon hybrids."

"I wasn't planning on it..."

"Good." Odion looked up at his little brother with a stern face. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I think I'll sleep on it..." Marik stood up and placed his empty cup into the sink. Sighing, he went into the guest bedroom, leaving Odion in the dining room alone with his thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Upon arriving at the Pegasus mansion, Zalika found that her father was not home. It was odd for him to be out, for old Maximillion refused to let anyone see his depressed, one-eyed self in public. But it was true, he was nowhere to be found. Guards stood at the gates to the driveway. They allowed her to pass, but informed her of her father's anomalous absence.

"Where is he?" she had questioned. As a reply, they gave her the excuse that he was on 'extended vacation'. Zalika knew it wasn't true... Her father would never leave without informing her first, or else he would offer to bring her along.

Zalika drove her black truck up to the front porch. She could see in the black night that several windows to the large house were boarded up; another peculiar occurrence. The door was also locked, bolted up with chains and bars.

She sighed. Could this moment get any worse? After driving nearly 25 miles to see her human father, he was missing, and before now no word had come to her relating to it. When she looked back at the entrance gate, the two guards were gone as well. She found herself wondering where they had disappeared to, and then if they had even been there to begin with. Sensing forces beyond the normal world, Zalika transformed into her true form as a demon. Walking down the steps, she disappeared into the shadows, returning to her realm.

***

Seconds later, Zalika found herself at the mouth of a river. The substance flowing softly inside was not water, but a silvery, metallic substance vital to the creatures of the Shadow Realm. She walked along side the river for several miles, continuing to be lost in thought as to where her Earthling father was. But before she got far, she heard a loud screech.

Turning around, Zalika found herself looking into the face of a small ghost. An eyeless face hovered before her. It appeared to be dissolving into the darkness, until Zalika remembered that these creatures _were_ the darkness. They were neither living nor dead.

"Vasnyya Ynnivaak," the creature addressed her. On its face, there was only a mouth. Its head was a small ball of blackness, with a small tail behind it. "Lord Osiris himself has sent me to deliver a message to you."

_(Author Note: Vasnyya Ynnivaak Isirian Der Anpu is Zalika's demon name, while Zalika is what she is known as in the mortal world.)_

Zalika glared at the toothless figure. "What the hell does he want?"

"He has sent me to tell you..." The creature coughed in fear before the larger demon. "....That your father's soul has been eaten. I do apologize for the pain that this must bring upon you."

"_What_!?" Zalika exclaimed. "_Sharqizi_?!"

"No, Maximillion. Your human father."

"But..... Why?!!" Zalika grabbed the creature and attempted to choke it to death. "How _dare_ that slobbering son of a bitch incest freak do that to him!!"

The little ball of darkness shrieked in a desperate attempt to talk. "Miss Ynnivaak... Your father.... He tried to enter this realm to.... resurrect his.... dear love..."

Zalika stammered, on the verge of rare tears. "How could he do something to a man who only wants to be with the one he loves?! How sick and twisted can a god get?!"

Before the black spirit could slur out anymore words, Zalika exhaled a dark red, acid flame right into its face. It screamed in pain, then turned and weakly fled back to its master's palace. Thankfully to her, Osiris was most likely on the other end of the realm.

Zalika forced back tears. She didn't understand why Osiris had been cruel enough to kill her own dad. After all, it was _him_ that had sent _her_ to live in the mortal realm as a punishment. One lifetime on Earth was too hard for her... And now coming back to her own home had made it even harder.

Zalika ran, beating herself with her tail as she pushed herself further and faster. She drew blood all over her body, continuing to whip herself until she fell over in the mud. Pain shot through her body as the new substance mingled with her silvery-black blood. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. She laid on her side, her face half in the water. 

_How could I have let this happen?_ Zalika couldn't help feeling responsible for her father's death. Still though, she forced her head up and began to drink from the clear, gentle river.

"So you have come back...."

Startled, Zalika looked up and into the water. Behind her she saw the reflection of a large, black, blue-eyed jackal. It watched her carefully, seeing her bleeding, tired body and injured spirit.

"Lord Anubis..." Zalika said softly, nodding her head to the reflection.

Behind her, the jackal morphed into its true form. His body was the same pitch black as hers was. His face remained that of the wild dog, with huge, pointy ears, a thin snout, and bright, blue eyes. The rest of him was near-human, with the exception of claws instead of hands and feet, a bushy tail, and the solid black fur covering him.

The deity sat down cross-legged beside his demon companion. Zalika kept her eyes on the river, refusing to look up and let him see her face.

"Something is the matter. I can sense it." Anubis' voice was deep but relaxing. Eventually, Zalika looked up to meet his gaze.

"Indeed, something is. Many things, actually."

"Do elaborate," he gently commanded.

"Why did you let it happen?" she asked, her voice an almost inaudible whisper. 

"I beg your pardon?" Anubis looked her straight in the eye, confusion apparent in his voice.

"Your father ate my human father's soul," she stated darkly. "You are the god of death aren't you? You judge the fates of spirits. Why did you let him eat his soul? He did nothing to deserve that."

Anubis put his head down shamefully. "I did not know..."

Zalika felt a burst of anger and emotion coming on, but clenched her fist and held it back. "How could you not know?!"

"I am sorry." Anubis could think of nothing else to say, and for once in his life he felt like he had let somebody down.

"Your father is such a bastard!" All at once, Zalika could not hold it in any longer. She buried her muzzle and eyes into her clawed hands and cried.

"He is not my father. He is nothing. Just a twisted, demented, lifeless being who deserves to be killed for good." Anubis put his hand on the demon's shoulder and embraced her lightly. "I am sorry about this. It was wrong of him to not bring the soul before me."

Zalika sniffed. "I... feel such rage!!"

"I know."

"Can't you bring him back?"

"I cannot."

Upon hearing it, Zalika's sobs only increased. She knelt over, feeling sick from the tears which were foreign to her shaking body.

Anubis looked at his warrior and sighed. He took a cloth from his pocket and wiped the tears away, still keeping one hand on her shoulder.

"Stop crying now, you'll make yourself sick."

Zalika nodded and tried her best to stop. "Lord Anubis, may I ask you a few things?"

"Of course, as long as you know I might have the answers."

Zalika sniffed and looked out at the water, still gripping the soft cloth that the deity had handed to her. "Why... why do you treat my family so kindly?"

"You are the only ones who have not turned on me and went to Osiris, that's why." Anubis snarled, remembering the old war between him and his father.

Zalika sensed the honesty in his deep voice. Looking up at him, she thought she saw sadness in his face.

"How is it that you're so nice when Osiris is so mean-spirited?"

Anubis chuckled, but then he swallowed hard. He sighed heavily, keeping his thoughts of hatred towards the king of the underworld under control. "Like I said before, I am only physically related to him. Nothing more. He is nothing to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like he cares anyway. He doesn't seem to find anything wrong with being married to his own sister."

"How can you stand it?"

"I can't... But after all these centuries, I've learned to deal with it. I don't feel that it's my fault that I'm a result of incest." The jackal-faced god looked back over at the dragon-like demon, who nodded sadly.

"I have one last question..." Zalika felt odd bringing it up before the deity that had personally trained her, teaching her nearly everything she knew.

"Ask away..." Anubis' voice returned to it's relaxing tone as he fiddled with the sand on the bank of the river.

"There's this guy on Earth that I thought I really liked," she began. "But... I don't know how I feel about him now. I--"

Anubis cut her off. "Do not fall for humans, Vasnyya. If Osiris sees you in the arms of another species he will for sure kill you."

"I don't care about Osiris." 

"You aren't intimidated by him?"

"Not really..."

Anubis shrugged, a bit relieved. "Do continue your question..."

"...Well... I was wondering about him a lot. There is this guy I met the other day after I had duel with Bakura. He was really nice to me, he took me home, made me feel good about myself, gave me a nice gift... And I can't get him out of my thoughts. Why is this?"

"Who is this... man?" Anubis raised his eyebrows, acting surprised.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. You don't know him." Anubis began searching through his pockets and pulled out a small spray bottle. "Or do you...?"

"I don't think so."

Anubis unlocked the spray nozzle and gently squirted the clear liquid onto Zalika's wounds. In an instant, the blood and dirt washed away and her wounds healed. The fluid stung at first, but soon felt cool and calming to her tired muscles and seemed to soften her cracked skin.

"Tell me, Vasnyya, how do you feel about Marik Ishtar?"

"You know his name, Lord Anubis?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I don't watch over my warriors?"

Zalika smirked. "I should have known..."

Anubis put the bottle away after he finished healing the winged creature, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Well I don't know how I feel about him." Anubis nodded as she answered his question. "But sir, I don't seem to care as much since I met the guy from last night."

"Follow your heart," Anubis advised. "I created you warriors to be strong both mentally and physically. And like I said, do not fall for humans. They are imperfect creatures. It would give others a bad image of you."

"But what of this other person who treated me with such respect? He saw my demon form... He knows that I am not truly a human."

"Only time will tell."

"What do you mean, Lord Anubis?"

"You will see in time. It is something I want you to experience on your own. Trust your instincts."

Zalika eyed the god curiously. "Do you have something planned?"

"Actually, no. Fate will decide what is to come for you. And fate will decide what will come for the Ishtar boy. Now please, come rest in my temple for the night. I will not allow you to return to that wretched place with no sleep."

  
_________________________

Once again... I'm up until 3 AM typing XD

Fuck that chapter was long. It was hard to write. I hope my boyfriend comes back soon to give me inspiration... _

****

~ Please Review! ~ Reviews do cheer me up. *forces a smile*


	9. The Encounter

The Taste of Revenge

By: Darkinyron

Now Co-Authored by Kirghiz

****

Disclaimer: If you've made it this far, you know. If your brain capacity isn't large enough to process memories, go back to chapter one and start all over again. (Pointed mainly at **MetalDragon**, because he is so stupid, vacuous, and forgetful, though I don't put it past many other people.) XD

I've noticed myself becoming better at writing stories in English! I might go back and put some additions, revisions, etc. here and there in the earlier chapters of this story, though I won't alter anything. Think that's a good idea?

I'm very sorry about not updating in so long. I'd rather not discuss why I haven't, but my special someone finally came online and asked me to update, so I jumped at the request. I hope all my faithful readers are still out there! Again, I apologize.

Chapter Warnings.... _Contains explicit scenes of extreme violence, gore, and erotica._

The authoress does not in any way encourage or want to perform the acts of violence displayed in here realistically. This is for the sake of the story. I do not want to hear your shitty flames if you're intending on giving me one. If you must leave a hate review, do it maturely.

CHAPTER 9

A blinding glare struck Marik in the eyes as he drove down the highway on his Harley. The morning was hot and muggy, miserably different compared to the dry summer days in the Egyptian desert. He pulled into the Kaiba Corp. parking lot, searching for a vacant space among the many other vehicles that had greedily eaten up the openings. He sighed irritably, having been sick of going through this every morning. He wished that Kaiba could go to the simple stretch of assigning everyone a parking space, so that the workers wouldn't always be late going through this hassle every morning. Visitors, he thought, should have been forced to parallel park on the busy highway anyways...

Something unusual caught his eye as he eased his bike down another isle of vehicles. Not only had he found an available area, but it was the slot that Zalika had purposely designated for herself; it was the one area between two thick yellow lines that everyone steered clear of, quite literally.

Marik quickly decided to take his chances and pulled into the space, checking to make sure that the ill-tempered creature wasn't around. Why she wasn't though, he silently inquired to.

_Now where is she? She was supposed to be here over an hour ago, and she still hasn't showed up? What is with that girl? Kaiba is going to fire her for sure, now! She knows he's sick of it, she shouldn't be taking the chance..._

In a way, Marik was slightly relieved. The past night had been spent going over how he would confront her, mainly to rid himself of her. Odion had been right; he needed to get away from the demon before she could unleash more of her destructive wrath, which could easily be directed towards _him_. Then again, the break-up could either make her more furious, or thrill her to the point of needing to rip his head off—or worse.

With her absence, he could buy time to continue to think. He hadn't told his former servant of his decision, and if all went well, he could give him the story tonight.

* * *

"Lieutenant Ynnivaak, please awaken."

Zalika woke to one of Anubis' servants standing beside her bed, incessantly urging her to open her eyes. She looked up at the slave—a Jharkazzi like herself, only male, and much thinner. He was sickly looking; obviously he had never been trained in the military. She blinked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I brought you some fresh clothes, Lieutenant. Lord Anubis said you would need them."

Zalika glanced up at him once more, coming eye-to-eye with solid black irises. Being addressed once again by her rank in the Anpu army made her long to be permanantly home once again...Among the Jharkazzi...Among her friends and family. She sighed, folding her ears back sadly and closing her eyes.

"Thank you, slave," she murmured. "Return to your duties and give Lord Anubis my gratitude."

The frail dragonlike anthro nodded obediently and scurried out of the room, most likely in search of Anubis. Zalika stood, stretching her still-tired bones and muscles. Despite Anubis' healing spray, she still was in dire need of a massage all over. Even her wings, which were exercised regularly each day, ached. She turned to the new clothes that the servant had given her, and quickly changed. Now, she needed to find something to eat...

It was time for a hunt. Zalika could have easily gone down to the servant quarters to demand breakfast, but the thought of being _given_ free food didn't appeal to her at all. Just like in the mortal realm, she often craved fresh meat right off the bone, soft bleeding marrow, and thick bones to chew on. She drooled, already tasting the plutonium-rich blood of a Xipiun—one of Osiris' demons.

* * *

Bakura awoke with no more than a headache. His wounds had healed, though thick scars remained scattered over his pale body. His hair had survived the battle with the vile intruder he had encountered nights ago; he had to wonder just how long he had been sleeping among the trees where his body had been dumped.

_That infuriating bitch! Zalika and that fool must have been in on this together! No one would randomly appear and step in for her! Whoever he was, thinking he could just eliminate me like he would a cockroach, he'll pay dearly. Hmm... Later though. There's work to be done against Zalika first. It's time to put an end to her once and for all. Taking advantage of her little friend over 100 years ago seems to have worn off. It's time to have more fun. Who shall be my target this time? Who can I terminate this time that would leave a lasting pain on the bitch?_

Bakura let out a sinister hiss which elevated into a maniacal chortle. He had his target all figured out.

* * *

Zalika waited patiently in the Shadow Realm's freezing clouds; her raven coloured skin blended in well against the black and purple surroundings. She sat still, ready to pounce on the Xipiun pray she had stalked down. Her eyes watched the father and son who drank near the river. No doubt the elder was teaching his offspring survival methods, maybe even techniques for hunting Jharkazzi such as herself.

Too bad the training would have to end.

Zalika felt the translucent ground beneath her, searching for signs of other movement among the fog. The two enemies walked closer, completely oblivious to her deadly presence. Her ears twitched, listening closely as the two chattered.

Now was her chance to strike. Their attention was undivided between one another. The child was but a tiny morsel, Zalika was after the father. She wanted the child to experience first-hand what real life in the Shadow Realm was all about. She longed to see this child suffer the same pain and agony she had lived with for over two-thousand years.

_This brat will be parentless. Just like my deceased friend's three kitts. Just like I am.... Motherless. This pathetic sack of bones can be left to either starve of feed of the remains of his father's corpse. ...As if I care either way. Let him run back to his family with his tail between his legs._

The pair lingered on the opposite bank. Zalika eased into the water, lowering her wings as she glided into the water, soundless. She doggy-paddled over to the other side, only her eyes and horns emerging from the black substance as if she were a crocodile searching for an innocent antelope.

These creatures weren't innocent of shit. They deserved to die for just being born and taking up unnecessary space in the Shadow Realm.

Of course the two males did not spot her. She camouflaged well against the clear river which contained soft, grey sand at the bottom. She dug her nails into the soft sediment below, raised her wings, and sprung.

The large Xipiun never had time to think of what struck him. After launching herself from the dark depths of the water below, Zalika had latched onto the other Shadow creature's back, digging her unleashed claws between his scapulas and spine, then kicking him over with her feet.

The larger being struggled, though his strength was minimized with his position; his face was thrust into the ground, prohibiting him from taking in a breath during his pathetic fight. He was wingless, just like all the Xipiun, therefore could not slap his wings against her body. Zalika ripped one claw from the weakening father's flesh, imitating the sound of wet, ripping cardboard as extremely thin, plutonium-filled blood spurted out. The radioactive substance shot against Zalika, though it could not harm her like it would a mortal. Creatures of the Shadows thrived on the radioactivity of certain elements...

The Osirian's son screeched loudly, as if trying to summon help or weakly ward off the Anpu warrior that was attempting to kill his father. Zalika knew no one would come; the two Xipiuns were quite far from the safety of Osiris' palace. They had wandered into the territory of Anubis and his Jharkazzi, and it was their time to pay for it. The child, though old enough to know the danger, looked confused and helpless. He frantically looked in all the directions, unable to see through the dense clouds that were engulfing him like a dinner. His father was the more helpless one, being pinned, he could not even reach up or even bite.

Zalika raised her free claw, bearing the gleaming nails and stretching them wide before slamming them back into the trapped Xipiun's back. The stab electrified his nerves, causing his body to naturally flinch, while also giving him an overload of adrenhaline. His back arched inwards, pushing itself further into the sandy ground as Zalika jabbed into his flesh, curling her nails into a fist around his spine. The Xipiun howled, forcing himself onto his arms and legs, kneeled down, and screaming into the air. He tried to shake her loose, but the pain and shock overwhelmed him still as blood cascaded down his body. His son stared in horror; he would be haunted by this scene for the rest of his life... should he even escape starvation after this.

Zalika neatly ran two of her sharpened, thick fingernails down and around the other's spine. When she met the resistance of a rib, she slid her claw clear over it. The Xipiun's struggles suddenly froze beneath her. She frowned; one of his violent paroxsyms had jammed her hand through a piece of spinal cartilage, leading into his central nervous system. He was paralyzed now, though she assumed he could at least feel a little. If not, there was still the chore of scaring the father's brat to death.

The child was crying, screaming even, for his father to be rescued. Behind him, a small group of teenage Jharkazzi had come to watch the scene, interest swelling in their bright eyes. Some watched the elimination of the elder, others pointed and laughed at the crying youngster. A permanent look of horror and agony had pasted itself over both their faces, and the two emotions were quickly seeping into their minds as well.

Zalika continued the slaughter with much more ease now that her victim was immobile. He had managed to pull his face from the sand, and now looked up at her as she remained still, his eyes begging her to let him be freed. She knew he couldn't survive even if she did, and she didn't want to. She wanted his anguish to be as harsh and prolonged as possible. And besides, she was having fun....

"I wonder if he's really going to die!" One of the Jharkazzi from the small audience whispered loudly. "You know how hard it is to kill them!"

"Yah, maybe his soul will be trapped in his skeleton when she's done with him and he rots!"

The young group of Anpu warriors laughed, unknowningly mocking hyenas as their amusement rose.

"The little kid won't know what to do when all this is over. He'll have to eat the remains of his father's own carcass!"

The victim's eyes welled up with droplets of tears, giving into the need to fall into the shadowous ground below from the heaviness of pain pushing against them. This warrior, which had probably been a sergeant, was now nothing but supper for a higher ranking, enemy lieutenant.

Zalika stretched her tallons, inserting them back into his open wound, more slowly. She carved around his spine, wishing he could still feel through his paralysm. His spine was most likely fractured from her continuous stabs, pokes, and puntures, but she didn't care that he was dying. She cut down to his pelvic bone, then tore her hand out; it dripped with the plutonium-rich, fluorecent green blood. She licked it off, staining her bright red tongue. She could get all her nutrients for the day just from this one carcass, and maybe with some sweet fruits later on, back in the mortal realm.

The creature thrashed his head, trying to regain his feeling, though he knew he'd have no success in this situation. More was to come; he looked over his shoulder, using the most amount of movement he could just to turn his neck. He felt himself becoming weak and dizzy as his blood escaped the entrapment of his veins and arteries, freeing itself into the outside world to freeze and stiffen. He saw nothing more, other than what looked like a long rod being ripped from his back. It was his spine. After that, all he saw was a eerie, haunting blackness before the green face of his master, glaring at his wandering soul, disgusted.

Zalika pulled the severed spine out with ease, tossing it aside to save the fresh, moist marrow for later. She then removed a dagger from her utility belt, flashing it in the dim light at the child, though his eyes were too full of tears to notice. Zalika skinned her quarry with ease, for his pelt was thin and leathery, like her own. She left skin over his eyes and nose, tore his ears off completely and snapped his ram-like horns as if they were branches on a tree. She flipped him over, thrusting one into his throat and castrating him with the other, then shoved it up into the dickless flesh.

Satisfied, she threw the pelt into the water, and sat down to eat, even being generous enough to invite the younger Jharkazzi over to join her.

- - - -[Later]- - - -

Zalika sighed, getting into her truck after returning to the mortal realm. The radioactive blood from her kill had washed off when she had leapt once again into the river, and now she once again looked fresh and clean. She adjusted her riewview mirror, started up the ignition, and drove down the road back towards Domino City. She was glad her Dodge Ram 2500 was full of gasoline; she hated going into corner stores and waiting in line for an open gas pump. It was a pain in the ass, and the prices for diesel had ridiculously become cheaper than the unleaded. How did that happen...?

Zalika glanced at the digital clock and growled to herself. _Oh fuck, I'm late again! Eh, who cares? I shall just quit working for that rich asshole today and be done with it. I can be a bounty hunter or something FUN._

She continued thinking to herself, making her way up the highway without paying much attention to the road. She was so distracted with her own thoughts that she never even felt the tinge in her mind that she was being followed. As a car pulled out in front of her, nearly causing an accident, she slammed on her breaks and glanced in the truck's mirrors. Her mind couldn't think fast enough; she felt her truck rock as the intruder leapt into the back, balancing perfectly on his feet over the mess of junk she had thrown there. How could he run so fast... ? Zalika had been driving nearly 60 miles per hour....

Her tires breaked completely, and as they did he jumped onto the cab with a glass-shattered crash. A dent appeared in the roof; she cursed angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Zalika snarled, sitting up through the window. "You just ruined my Ram you bastard!"

"Where is Marik?" he demanded, his face in the shadows of the morning. She recognized his voice; this was the man who had taken her home the previous night. It was true. He was more than human, and he was too good to be true. Did he recognize her, even?

"Why do you care?" Zalika snarled, angry that her question had been disregarded. "I have no reason to tell you. Fuck off."

The man flicked out a blood-stained, but still sharp dagger. He held the razor-sharp blade to her neck, speaking softly, "Because I could kill you at any given moment."

"I know you won't; you want that information, and if I don't give it to you, you won't find him that easily," Zalika countered with a snarl. Her eyes showed no fear through the scarlet coloured irises.

"Heh, worthy of even my own mind. Now tell me where that bastard is."

Zalika chuckled, though he pressed the dagger firmly against her neck, almost to the point of bleeding. "What are you? One of those lowlives from a street gang? I know how to fight. Don't think I will go down easily."

"Don't be fooled by my outer appearance, Vasnyya. I hold powers far beyond those that you could even fathom of comprehending, so tell me, where is Marik at?"

Zalika rolled her eyes with sarcasm, wondering if this fool truly was ganged up with Bakura. "Well, I don't know how you know my true name, but since you are such a prince charming, I'll tell you as much as he's at the Kaiba Corporation main skyscraper. Good luck at finding the floor and room number. Heh!"

The black-haired man stabbed the dagger into the hood of her truck, leaving a lock of white hair sticking up through it. Was it Bakura's, after all? Before she could ask, he was already making his way quickly down the road towards the K.C. building, still using his extreme and abnormal speed. Zalika sat back down into the driver's seat and drove down after him, not bothering to yield for people. She swerved between vehicles, even larger trucks, but still, she was outran. She pulled into a random Burger World lot, parked, and teleported to her office. She didn't even notice that she hadn't even remained in her human form.

Meanwhile, the man had reached the main building and ran in, ignoring the remarks of the lady at the front desk. He shoved through people, pushing them into walls and running up the stairs, searching for Marik's office. He didn't accend long; he caught Zalika already there, and watched the dark-grey Jharkazzi entering through an office door. Leaping from the stairs, he walked up to it, reading Marik Ishtar's name on the door in black, bold letters.

He slammed into the door, knocking it open. Zalika leapt onto Marik's desk protectively, flaring her large wings and holding her tail high, a defensive stance that the Anpu warriors used. She frowned slightly, seeing her new opponent's hair and eyes beginning to change from solid black to blood red. Now, they would get to see who and what this creature _really_ was....

He stormed over to them, knocking Zalika aside on the desk. She gripped her nails into the wood, creating large indentations as big as a tiger's paw.

"Marik Ishtar... I have come for you!"

Zalika snarled and leapt onto his back, imitating the gesture of attack she had done on her Xipiun breakfast. She clawed into his shoulders, but he didn't even bleed as she sunk her tallons into his skin. Marik, who was too afraid to say anything, searched frantically for his Millennium Rod, pressing a security alarm in the process. He gawked pathetically.

The man reached back, ripping her off with as much ease as if she were a tiny house cat looking for attention. He had her by the neck, and threw her into the opposite wall before she even had time to gag, to react, to clench her nails into him further. Zalika finally got her brain to function; it reacted as she bounced off the wall with a painful crack of her tail, then she landed on her four feet like a cat.

"Leave Marik alone, you fool!"

"It is hardly I who is the fool, Vasnyya Ynnivaak, for I am a force far greater than you."

"Leave him out of this! What do you _really_ want?"

"I want the human."

Zalika stood in front of Marik protectively again. He stared, fear paralyzing him even as he held his Millennium Rod. "He never did anything to you, whatever you are...."

"Because with him gone, I can have my picks at you..."

Zalika glared, enfuriated, and spat on his nose. "What _are_ you?!" she growled for what seemed to be the billionth time. "One of Osiris' demons? Get a life!"

"Hardly am I one of my foolish brother's demons!!!!" He roared, but not through his voice. The air whipped around him, blending his body into a giant dust tornado, the image of an aardvark-headed deity appearing at the top. Marik bolted, leaping over Zalika without effort and running from the room, terrified. He headed towards Kaiba's office, most likely shitting his pants from fear.

Zalika stared at the raging twister in awe, knealing on her front knees with her tail flipped over her back, respectively. He calmed, seeing her dragonlike bow. She tried to remain calm, tearing her eyes from him to lower her head.

"Lord Sutekh..." she murmured.

The tornado calmed, returning back to the human she had known before. "That's right Vasnyya," he said calmly, resting his hand on her back. "You may stand."

Zalika obeyed and climbed off of the desk, standing beside him, her head still lowered. "I will not fight you, Lord Sutekh, for if anything I am your servant. Please though, please do not hurt him..."

"Vasnyya, for almost as long as I had layed eyes on you, I had felt love towards you, and though I know that is Taboo for it to happen, it is true."

Zalika morphed, though terrified, and glanced up at him with her terrified red eyes. "You have always been a hero in my eyes, Sir... _My_ hero. May I ask though, Lord Sutekh... Why me?"

"Because Vasnyya, there are so few of your kind left, and I have always thought of you to be beautiful."

The demoness smiled softly, "I am honoured to be in your presence... Though I don't know what you would like about me... I'm just a lieutenant Jharkazzi in the Anpu army... I'm a murderer of your filthy brother's lackeys. I have their disgusting blood on my hands." Now, after her addmittance, her face displayed horrible shame and embarrassment as her mouth curled downwards.

Sutekh lifted her head up to meet his gaze; two pairs of red eyes met as friends for the first time. "If I could, I would destroy him and his wretched son as well."

"Horus? Kill him! Please! I will do anything to see that fool dead at your feet! But don't kill Anubis... He's my mentor," Zalika pleaded. "And by the way, thanks again for taking me home the other night, almighty one..." She blushed, finding herself staring at him, and once again tilted her head towards the floor.

Sutekh startled her, for she even flinched a little as he touched her face, bringing it up once more. This time though, instead of their eyes meeting, it was their lips. He pressed his to hers, though not deeply, and tasted her lushous skin and mouth. She wanted him to stay in that position; she wanted to be locked in that amature kiss for longer, but he suddenly broke it before she could realize it.

"Do not worry about Anubis, I have nothing against him, though I did have something against Bakura."

She kept her hand on his shoulder, not wanting to pull away. She felt drawn to him, as if he was trapping her in his aura, but she didn't want to be let out. "He... He raped and murdered my best friend, Djjytu." She felt horrible memories flooding into her mind, tormenting her. "I... I witnessed it. He took advantage of her just because she was wingless... She didn't know how to defend herself against that lowlife trash."

"I shall see to it that he endures the same fate, though always coming back to be raped again and again."

"By whom, Lord Sutekh?"

"I shall figure that out some other time...."

"I guess Marik will have to suffer as well then..."

"Actually Vasnyya, I just wanted to frighten him."

Zalika smiled slightly, supressing a soft laugh. "Well, you sure did. He probably was shitting his pants over there when he saw you."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I thought I did... Now I'm not so sure. I think it really was all fake. I've... I've never felt love outside the Shadow Realm before. I still don't think I have, though. If you don't mind me admitting, Sir, but after Djjytu was killed, she left a mate and 3 _kitts_ behind. I refused to let myself love anyone..."

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend and of your human father."

Zalika dared to put her hand on Sutekh's wrist, feeling depressed from the memories. "I'm afraid that if I allow myself to love, my mate will be taken from me, just like Khagen lost Djjytu."

"I love you Vasnyya and I do not fear to loose you for I am Sutekh, god of the howling storm."

Zalika's expression drastically changed into a smile of happiness, and she leapt playfully into his arms and hugged him tightly, not bothering to perform a respectful gesture. "You're too kind to be known as the destroyer... And by the way, I enjoy all your storms, whether they be of dust or rain."

Sutekh held the Jharkazzi close, noticing the guards finally arriving into the room to observe the area. Sutekh kissed Zalika's head; she had buried her face into his chest, enjoying his warmth.

"Eat lead, you son of a bitch!" the first guard yelled, aiming and firing bullets into Sutekh's back. They were reflected, and landed on the floor with a small clatter. The guards looked up as Zalika reared on them, spitting acidic fire onto their weapons, melting them like plastic bags over their hands. Their eyes bulged and they bolted like Marik had, running towards Kaiba's room for safety. The two non-humans rolled their eyes, imagining what the CEO would have to go through now...

"Shall we take our leave?" Sutekh asked.

"I think so. Humans are too simple to defeat... Can you fly?"

"I can as a storm."

"Can I fly with you?"

"I was actually just going to walk and torment some of those other pathetic humans you know."

"That's always fun!"

'First though, I want to kill that bastard pharoah for never worshipping me. Or even better, kill his lover in front of him. You will need to call them up."

"As you wish, my lord." Zalika picked up Marik's phone, smirking eagerly. "You want me to tell them to.... expect us?"

"No my love, tell them you have a surprise and tell them to meet you at one of their usual hangouts."

"Of course," Zalika replied, bringing the phone over to him and morphing. She sat over his lap, her wings folded against her body while her tail swished contently. "How about Burger World? The pharaoh and his pet dog jump at any offer of food..."

"Sure," he replied tonelessly.

Zalika dialed, still staring at him as he stroked her tail. She talked to Yami, cutting the conversation short to avoid getting into detail about their upcoming plan. She filled Yami's mind with coaxing lies; her eyes filled up with pleasure as she did so.

Sutekh leaned down, licking Zalika's dark grey skin as he ran his fingers up and down her tail, tickling her lightly and playfully. He earned a low purr from her after she hung up.

"Sweet one... you treat me so well..." She licked his neck in return, enjoying his delicious taste, though it was new and strange. "I apologize for accusing you of being on of those filthy Xipiun..."

He kissed her again, though quickly. "Let us leave to meet those stupid humans."

They stood, leaving the building both in their human forms once again. They drew little attention; Marik most likely had not been specific when he blabbered about being attacked. They walked together, close as if they had been lovers for years. Along the walk he surprised her by picking her up, earning both a smile and a blush from her.

"Do you like carrying me?"

"Yes, I do, my love."

"May I ask you something, Sutekh?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Have you ever been in love with anyone else?"

He shook his head, though he didn't seem to look at all depressed about it.

"I can't wait to see you torment Yami and Joey... those fools... You know... I've never become so close to one so quickly before. What does this mean?"

"It's not just because I'm a god, is it?"

"No... I have no attraction to Lord Anubis, and I've known him since the day I was born."

"Well could you possibaly feel for me as I feel for you?"

"It's awfully quick... but... maybe it's true?" Zalika blushed and looked up at him as he set her down, in front of the restaurant. She tugged at his arm, leading him over to a picnic table beside it. Her pace had an abnormal beat of happiness to it, and she even caught the attention of other people eating who recognized her. She didn't notice them back though, for all her attention was towards Sutekh. She smiled softly, again. "For a god that's supposed to be so cold-hearted, you're very sweet."

He smiled back, yet it seemed to take him some effort at first. "Can we get something to eat while we wait?"

Zalika jumped up before he could even finish his sentence, "Of course! What would you like? I'll order you anything."

He blinked, but only replied casually. "How much would it be?"

"I have money on me. What would you like?"

"I would like to pay, but just get me the same thing you are going to have."

"Anubis told me you're stubborn... He's right. I'll have a cheeseburger and large fries. I want my meat rare too. You sure you want the same?"

He nodded, and she quickly walked inside the building, leaving him to wait for Joey and Yami. People paid little attention to him as he observed the area, taking in the scenery and ignoring the conversations of the boring humans that surrounded him like flies. He daydreamed happily as he waited, enjoying this day more than any other in his life.

"Here you go," Zalika said suddenly, startling him.

"That was fast..."

They began to eat, slowly, watching each other for some time. Sutekh fiddled through his wallet, pulling out a few hundreds and thrusting them into Zalika's hands. "Is this enough to cover it?"

"But, Lord Sutekh! It was $3.74!"

"Well take it anyway, I insist."

"Oh Sutekh, just eat..." She giggled joyfully, though both their smiles faded. Yami and Joey walked up, both with inquisitive looks on their faces and the need for food.

"Here comes dessert!" Zalika whispered.

"Help me get them to come with us," Sutekh commanded, his voice low as the two yaoi lovers approached. "Use the money if you must. I know Joey loves the stuff."

Zalika stood up to greet them, giving her usual serious, yet sly smile. "Why hello, Yami, Joey... Glad you could make it..."

She nudged Sutekh, getting his attention once again. "I can't tell them who you are yet..."

"I know. Tell them my name is Kirghiz, that's my human name."

Zalika nodded, looking back up at the two. No doubt there were wondering about this. "Yami! Joey! I'd like to you meet Kirghiz... He's a friend of mine, from Egypt... He has much knowledge of the ancient scriptures..."

Yami looked at the newcomer, completely unaware of the dark vibrations radiating off of him. He smiled at the man, then turned back to Zalika. "Can he help me figure out my past?"

"Maybe," Zalika said, shrugging as she took a sip of her icy cola. "Perhaps you'd like to come with us and talk about it?"

Sutekh nudged her this time, leaning next to her. "Let me gain their trust first," he whispered. She nodded.

"That's alright, Joey needs some food. He's acting like he's never ate before." Yami frowned, glaring at the blonde beside him, who appeared to be begging him for money. Yami rolled his eyes and handed Joey his wallet. He knew better than to give him a restricted amount; Joey would just come back to ask for more if he did. He turned back to Zalika, "Can I talk to Kirghiz here until he returns?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Get to know each other." Zalika began folding the wrapper that her burger had come in, attempting to make a Chinese football out of the square piece of paper to ease her act of boredom. She watched her new lover out of the corner of her eye and listened to his conversation with the 5,000 year old king.

"You know, Yami, you look a lot like the pharaoh from the scriptures," Kirghiz commented carefully, watching the spiky haired teen's every move.

"Well, technically I am. I reside inside the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi put together." Yami held up the gold trinket that was hanging from his neckchain. "I learned this from Ishizu Ishtar before Battle City begun."

Kirghiz remained quiet, thinking to himself and rubbing his chin.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked kindly, raising an eyebrow. "You do look Egyptian, like Zalika said. Are you an archaeologist?"

"No actually, but I know more than most people ever will," he replied quickly. "And yes I am Egyptian, but tell me something, Yami. What do you think of the god Sutekh?"

Yami looked a bit startled by what he thought was a random question. Curiously though, he answered honestly. "That's an odd question... My father actually built a cult center for him, though after he died I pretty much turned the worshipping to mainly Ra. During that time, the storms were frequent as were floods and droughts, so we thought Lord Sutekh to be angry with us. I had a group of priests and priestesses worship him, though other than that, I didn't care much. We basically focused on having the sun raise and fall every day, and to see our dead safely to the afterlife. We only kept the cult center open to keep him quiet..."

"You didn't succeed much, did you?" Kirghiz snapped angrily. Zalika also glared at the pharaoh. To her, a deity was a deity, and they all should be worshipped equally. Except maybe Osiris... That bastard.

"You must understand my mind is vague still, though I have heard rumors that he became quite angry eventually."

"Indeed he did," Kirghiz murmured.

Zalika placed her hand over the wrist of her lover, forcing back the need to burst out with a loud demonic cackle about all this. For a pharaoh, in her eyes, Yami was quite stupid. Did he not even sense that this was a far stronger 'human'?

"No, but above all, Sutekh is my favourite deity, followed only by Anubis."

Yami felt Yugi tugging at his soul, and remained quiet for a moment. Zalika rested her head on Sutekh's shoulder as she continued sipping her drink, occasionally snatching one of his fries when he wasn't looking. She looked into the Burger World, seeing Joey gathering up a large amount of food bags.

_How does that fool manage to stay so thin when he eats so much junk food?_

"But he's the embodiment of evil and the bringer of storms, drought, and infertility... What's so great about him?" Yami was saying.

"You just _said_ whats so great about him," Kirghiz growled.

"Having a hard of pure evil makes him great? He's a murderer!" The pharaoh shot back, his crimson eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

Sutekh—Kirghiz—shrugged with a light snarl. "Anyways Yami, we could talk about this better at my house. I keep all my scrolls there."

"Alright, where do you live?"

Joey walked bag, balancing all the bags—at least five—in his arms with a wide, idiodic smile on his face. "Look at all the munchies, Yami! Teeheehee!"

Zalika rolled her eyes; Sutekh grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Let's go then," he said quietly, beginning to walk quickly down the road. "Come on Yami, hurry along..."

"I'm coming. Where is your house?"

"Just follow us," Kirghiz snapped, the annoyance starting to sneak into his voice.

They walked several miles, Zalika and Kirghiz holding hands and talking quietly while the pharaoh and the dog yacked and ate. Kirghiz led them into one of the nastiest subburbs of the city. Yami picked up the pace as threatening eyes watched them—lowlives looking for easy targets to steal from. Even Zalika huddled closer to Kirghiz, acting innocent and weak, but really wanting Kirghiz to just put his arm around her. They walked past filthy restaurants, party houses, and even little sheltered areas where gangsters hung out.

Sutekh led them to his residence—an old run down building with one of the sides beginning to lean in.

"Here we are," Sutekh muttered. "Home sweet home."

"What on Earth...?" Joey started to say, receiving a hard kick behind the knee from Yami.

They were led up the stairs, where Kirghiz opened the door. An automatic light flicked on, luminating the messy inside of the house. It was obvious that it wasn't always lived in, nor cleaned very often.

"Heh, sorry about the mess..." Kirghiz grumbled.

"I'm sure the guys won't mind," Zalika hissed. "Joey's doghouse hasn't had the shit cleaned out of it in quite a while, don't forget." She smirked in Joey's direction, earning a doglike growl out of him even. "Down boy, I don't need your rabies."

"Follow me into the basement," Kirghiz said, laughing lightly. The guys gawked at the inside of the house as they obeyed. They observed the basement's contents, looks of horror beginning to form on their mouths and eyes. They heard a latch, and turned to see that Kirghiz had locked the door.

"Here comes the interesting part..." Zalika chortled.

"Now then, let's have some fun, shall we?" Kirghiz snickered.

"What are you going to do?" Yami asked shakily, gripping his neckchain tightly, as if attempting to protect Yugi.

"Well if you're so damn smart, just guess!"

"You told me you were going to help me discover my ancient past! Closing the door on Joey and I doesn't make it any easier."

The demoness and the god burst out laughing insanely at their stupidity. Yami and Joey felt like little kids being made fun of for being lured into a trick, only now this was much more serious. Kirghiz pulled Joey aside, pushed him against the wall, and punched him straight in the gut.

More laughter from the two immortals. Joey bent over and gagged. The god had hit him directly in the stomach, not off to the side or by his liver, but perfectly in the overstuffed organ.

"And you're just lucky I throw my punches," Kirghiz laughed.

Yami leapt up to be next to Joey, who looked up with one eye straining to stay open. "What is this? Leave him alone!" He held up the puzzle; the Millennium Symbol glowed with the gold. "You cannot hurt us!"

Zalika transformed, enphasizing the ripping of her skin as her horns and wings protruded from her flesh. Her clothes tore as her body shapeshifted into the elegant, dark dragon that she truly was. Sutekh's hair and eyes brightened into their magnificent, firey scarlet. He unleashed the aura of his power, letting it hit Yami directly. The pharaoh gasped, but refused to give the same respect that Zalika had earlier.

"It's... It's him..."

Sutekh's voice deepended. "Damn straight it's me! This is what you get for defiling my name..."

"This is going to be uglier than Yami Marik's torture!" Joey yelled. He tried to get up and run for the door, although it was locked. Zalika cracked her tail like a whip, throwing him against the wall with a loud _crash!_ He fell again, motionless and shivering as she coiled her tail around him, tightening it as if she were a snake. Kirghiz caught Yami in his own attempt to escape the small prison. He magically created a force-paralyzation rope, holding Yami down against the wall with it. If the pharaoh attempted to struggle free, he'd be electricuted by the rope's abilities.

Ignoring Yami's protests and curses, Sutekh stalked over to Joey with a snicker. Zalika loosened her tail from him, giving him a small breath and to allow her lover to toy with him as he pleased. She wanted to see Joey be tortured, torn, and ripped apart mentally just as she had been. She desired to see the hatred towards her and Sutekh; she lusted after seeing his death.

"You remember Téa?" Kirghiz demanded.

"You... _You_ killed her, didn't you!" Joey howled. Yami's eyes also shifted, his teeth clenched uselessly.

"No, but I'm going to put you through more pain than she suffered," Kirghiz threatened menacingly. "I'm going to torture you, killing you slowly, making every nerve in your pathetic body scream for mercy."

"I bet you _did_ kill her! It's only like some devil like you to sadistically murder an innocent girl! And why do you hate Yami and I so much?! You should be after Marik!"

Zalika ran one of her tallons down Joey's spine like she had to her previous victim. "I bet it would be funny to pin his hide up on a wall.... Outside the game shop! Just like _I_ left Téa's bloody heap there."

"I have a far better plan," Kirghiz said. "But I'm starting to like the idea of leaving his body there..."

"What is your plan, my love? Do enlighten me."

"Well," Kirghiz began, slamming Joey into the wall one handed after Zalika had released her grip on him. "If you would be so kind as to hold him there for me..."

"That's easy," Zalika said as she rammed her tail back into him, the horny end going through the skin of his shoulders, then curling down to pin him through the hands. Her spikes went straight through the bones of his hand, as well as his upper clavicle, yet he supressed a scream. He didn't want to sound like a baby. Joey wanted to perform a weak attempt at acting 'brave'.

"I bet he likes the pain!" Zalika chimed.

As she held him up, Sutekh pulled over a wooden crate, and removed a bag of salt, an icepick, and a small saw. The blade shined brightly in the light, straight into Joey's and Yami's eyes.

"Oh my God," Joey stuttered, fear overwhelming him. He hoped Zalika hadn't noticed, but his bladder had let go of its contents.

"Great Ra, help us!" Yami begged.

Zalika lit up like a tree on fire, her eyes gleaming with the lust to kill her two nemesis. Kirghiz walked over with the items, planning out in his mind what he was going to do.

"Please don't kill us! We'll do _anything_!" Joey pleaded.

"Oh I won't kill you," Kirghiz said, almost as if he were engaged in a normal, everyday conversation. "It's just that when I'm through you'll _wish_ you were dead."

He pressed the saw to Joey's smallest toe, slipping it off with ease by the sharp blade. Joey yanked his already bleeding foot away before the cut was complete; a bit of blood spewed from an artery onto the floor. He grimaced and growled, shuddered and struggled. Zalika held him easily, flapping her wings excitedly.

"Aww, just a little bit and already he's whining like a baby. Isn't this amusing?!" she hissed, acting as amused as a child receiving a knew toy truck or being taken on its first rollar coaster.

Kirghiz laughed, taking a handful of salt from the already opened bag. He pushed it against Joey's wound, finally receiving the bloodcurdling scream that he so lusted after hearing, though receiving a rather weak kick in the mouth from the thrashing. He wasn't fazed, for he shook his head and repeated the act on another toe.

"Stop it!!! Stop it!! Leave me alone!! Please! I beg you to leave me alone!! I'll serve you for eternity, just let me go!!!"

"Not yet," Kirghiz whispered, cleaning his tools as if her were the mad scientist that people often saw on horror and sci-fi movies. "We're having too much fun with our little rat... I mean dog."

Yami shouted from the other end of the room, raising he voice as loud and as deeply as he could, attempting to use the powers of the Millennium Puzzle to try and ward off his danger. "You call torturing him _fun_?! How can you treat people this way? What kind of warped demon are you?!"

"I am not a demon!" Kirghiz roared, his voice augmenting even further with rage. "I am a god!" WIth an angered slice, he swung the saw forcefully behind him, then slashed Joey's entire foot off with one swift, effortless stroke. Joey thrashed again, growling and now getting Zalika to use _some_ effort to restrain him. His open arteries spurted rich blood into Kirghiz's face, though before the blood could continue to escape the dark pathways of the vessels, it was cut off by another mound of salt. Some stuck to the wound, the rest fell back to the earth in one bloody, dripping heap. The red coloured substance on Kirghiz's face trickled onto the fallen salt, darkening it further as if it were clear water being rained into a shallow lake.

"Yami, you made that mistake when you decided to trust me! A little advice before you die... Never ever trust a true demon..." Zalika said, forcing her voice to remain as calm and honest as possible. "Trust me, you'll need that information for your wandering days in the Shadow Realm. You think _this_ is torture. Try living _there_ for the rest of eternity! I'll enjoy seeing how you fare!"

"Impure, mortal shit!" Kirghiz growled, referring to Joey's blood.

"Isn't the stuff disgusting?" Zalika asked. She glanced over, hearing Yami vomitting from the agony he himself was being put through. "They can't take anything either... What did Anubis ever see in that human he mated with?" Kirghiz shrugged with a roll of his eyes.

"Hmm... what next?" Kirghiz asked, his voice gleaming with excitement.

"His arm!" Zalika exclaimed. "Then let's castrate him!"

"No!!" Joey howled. "I've had enough! Please... Please just put me out of my misery!"

Sutekh raised the saw again, again effortless and slammed it into Joey's shoulder. Intentionally, he did not slash it off; instead he sawed slowly and perfectly as if it were wood, not bothering to notice the hot red substance that was dripping over and down Zalika's tail like a plague creaping towards its victim. After getting past the bone, he grabbed onto Joey's already dead wrist, and yanked, taking three hard pulls before his limp was freed from his body. More heaps of salt were applied. Joey, who was growing weak, dizzy, and sick, barely thrashing. It took more than one application of the small sodium particles to clear this bleeding, but the blood was becoming less and less plentiful. Joey was slowly giving into the pain.

"Shove it up his ass!" Zalika encouraged, laughing as she already began to imagine the horrific sexual torture scene in her mind.

"I was just going to do that..." Kirghiz laughed lightly.

"Joey, do you like being fisted?" Zalika asked, her tone of voice rather blunt. "If you do, you'll _love_ being armed in the ass!"

"Now for some more fun," Kirghiz chuckled. He took his finger and jammed it into Joey's eye socket as if it were a button, popping it out almost instantly. Before he bled, he splashed salt into the opening, filling it as if it were a glass—or rock—replacement. Joey slammed his head from side to side, nearly spraining his tired neck in the process before allowing his body to go limp, nearly fainted, but still in a minimal state of allertness. His adrenhaline kept him from dying or going into a painful coma.

"Well my love, would you like to have the fun with the arm?" Kirghiz offered, holding the dead limb out to her. Zalika's wings flapped again, which was her was of making up for an intense tail wag.

"Now let's play dirty," she cooed playfully, accepting the bony appendage. "Just like the dogs do. Yami, are you watching?!"

No reply. Zalika shrugged. Zalika reached behind Joey, tearing his pants away from his slim body with one large slash of a claw. They fell to the earth, bloodstained, taking the dupe's boxers with them. Zalika closed her eyes, not even wanting to see how this would turn out herself. She breathed deeply, then separated Joey's buttocks and began pressing the dead hand into the already-fucked, though still tight hole. Feeling resistence, she manually flexed the fingers so they slid in easily, and pushed, going further and further until blood began to cascade down the rest of the arm. Then, she shoved the stiffening body part into him forcefully, leaving what didn't push in hanging out like a piece of stuck shit.

"Look at his face!" Zalika howled with joy as she finished. "His other eye is going to pop out! His mouth is caught in a silent scream!"

"Now comes the easy part," Kirghiz replied, beginning to slam the icepick over Joey's non-fatal areas. He then sprinkled salt over them; Joey couldn't take it anymore. He fainted. Zalika was unsatisfied with this. She wrapped a free portion of her long tail around Joey's upper leg, squeezing until she felt a faint crack, then released it to startle Joey into life once again.

"Heh," Kirghiz snarled with disgust, reaching down. He grabbed Joey's genitals, pulling quickly with as much force as he could muster without tearing off his entire lower half. The teen's balls tore off, and then were replaced by the stinging natrium. Joey fainted again before he even knew what happened.

"Want a treat, Yami?" Kirghiz asked.

"No!! Stop this!" Again, the helpless pharaoh littered the floor with puke, though mostly it was dry heaves from his already-empty stomach. Kirghiz strutted over with a smirk, then rammed Joey's dead genitals into Yami's mouth before he could even stop talking. "Now be a good boy and chew and swallow!"

Yami desperately thrashed his head, attempting to open it against the deity's grip and spit. As he was restained, Zalika was amusing herself with Joey.

"Time for a blood rush!!" she hollored, removing Joey from her tail and shaking him violently, upside-down, by his available big toe.

Kirghiz laughed, amused. "Now we don't want him dead. We still need to pin him to the game shop, and he needs to be alive for that." He tured back to Yami, his eyes brightening with a dark glow. "CHEW YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" The pharaoh refused, trying to mumble something inaudible through this clenched teeth. Kirghiz rolled his eyes, beginning to physically open and close Yami's mouth, hard, to make his teeth munch on Joey's balls.

He managed to spit a bit of blood as Kirghiz shifted his attention to Zalika. "Just kill us already! Rid us of this torturous nightmare."

"Nope," Kirghiz said simply.

"You're going to go to Hell," Zalika informed them. "Enjoy this while it lasts."

Zalika threw Joey onto the floor, jarring the blonde's head and neck enough to give him a good sprain, and most likely a concussion with it. "Oops, sorry, I meant to give him more brain damage. Even Tristan's whore of a poodle has more intelligence than this waste!"

Meanwhile, Sutekh was forcing Yami to swallow. He pushed his fingers into the pharaoh's mouth, rubbing his neck with the other to coax the mutilated flesh down. Yami gagged and bit, but Kirghiz seemed not to notice. He removed his hands, allowing Yami to at last hurl all over the floor, creating a thick splash in his already half-dried vomit on the floor.

"Well let's go pin Joey up now," Kirghiz said.

"Sure you've had enough?" Zalika asked.

"Yah, too much blood loss. I'm not cleaning it up."

"Well that's what Yami is for. He can lick it up, as well as Joey's piss from when he wet himself!"

"Let's go pin him up an run," Kirghiz laughed, excitement flooding through his veins.

"I can't wait to see the look on Grandpa Yugi's face!"

"Then we can just leave Yami on the side walk facing Joey, letting his blood drip onto him."

"This is going to be hilarious!"

"You grab Yami; I will get his dog."

"Need a leash?" Zalika asked with a grin, pulling the pharaoh from his puke place and dragging him back up the stairs by his hair, purposely ripping out large portions of it along the way. Kirghiz grabbed the other puppet and dragged him up as well, yanking the nearly dead body, following the demon and her own prey. They carried him outside. People weren't paying attention, and if they were they were gangsters who pointed and laughed sadistically. The two murderers threw the bodies into the back of an old Ford parked in the back yard. They walked back in and sighed victoriously.

"Well that was fun," Zalika commented.

"Indeed,' Sutekh replied. He thought for a moment, before giving her a rather peaceful gaze. "Vasnyya?"

"Yes?"

"Before we go do this, will you let me take you?"

Zalika blinked, looking up at him as if he had just sentenced her to death; her scarlet eyes displaying mostly hints of fear, but inside her heart throbbed with thrill.

"I am your inferior. I must obey your wishes, Lord Sutekh."

"You don't have to," Sutekh replied softly. "I want to know if _you_ want to."

She walked up to him, lightly swishing her long tail around playfully. "What do you sense from me? What do you see in my aura? A yes, or a no?"

"I see a definite yes but with a slight suggestion of fear." He was good. He read her mind and feelings completely.

"I've never done it before... As a Jharkazzi."

"Shall we, then?" he asked, putting his arm around her neck, unzipping his baggy jeans. He poked her, his erection already lengthened to its maximum—nearly a foot-and-a-half. Zalika gasped. If he was to take her true virginity like this, she was going to have to endure a _lot_ more pain than normal. She could almost feel the tiny sparks of heat rise from him even further at her cool touch; she was reaching down, caressing him fearlessly.

"I'm not protected," she warned him, sighing with a small smile, even letting her small fangs see the outside light for a second. "Jharkazzi do not take protection pills. Mortal medicines are unhealthy for us. Would you mind if I had _kitts_?" she asked

Kirghiz shrugged, already beginning to grope her wings, triggering intense pleasure spots over the bony skin. "I wouldn't mind," he said. A pause, then, "You... You must teach me what to do."

"You've never done it before?"

"No," he answered quietly. She purred with pleasure, her legs giving in and lowering her to the floor. He kneeled with her. She gripped the carpet with her claws, leaning over on all fours and flipping her tail over he back as if she were an elegant tigress. She easily undressed herself, flaring her wings to fan the musky air around them.

"Jharkazzi make love this way," Zalika purred, leaning further onto her arms and into a seductive doggie style, flashing her already wet opening to him; its pink softness shined softly in the light. "Please, Lord Sutekh. Take me this way. Mount me. Mate with me. Make me yours."

Kirghiz grasped her hips firmly, touching the tip of his thick cock to her, easing the head into her fresh tight fruit. It slid easily against her juices, guided further and further in. Her vaginal muscles tightened against him; her body, after being unmated with for her entire life, naturally tried to resist his rude instrusion. He pushed gently, trying his best not to hurt her with his immense size. She growled lowly as his cock met her virgin resistance, giving an extra nudge back to him to break it. She arched her back, screaming quickly before spreading her legs further for him, attempting to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure. She bucked, growling fiercely from the agony. Blood rushed over Kirghiz's member, escaping the opening and trickling down their bodies.

"Do... Do you like it?" Zalika snarled, though not intentionally trying to sound angry. She glanced over her shoulder to see his nod, beads of sweat forming all over his body. A thick trail of slimy saliva escaped her mouth as she stared, forgetting the pain that surged from her female organs up her spine. Kirghiz finished inserting his penis, looking to her as if confused.

"Now what?"

Zalika laughed lightly; Kirghiz raised an eyebrow, a bit of red appearing in his cheeks.

"Rock back and forth, my love, inside of me. Please be gentle for now; I'm experiencing some pain. Let your pleasure overtake you. Grope me, lick me, moan for me, and I shall reply with moans and tremors of my own."

Sutekh nodded and began his thrusting, softly and amateurly at first. Her fluids ran more freely and pushed the blood of virginity from her with each pull, becoming closer to the quick climax with each push. Vasnyya kept her head back, tears springing to her eyes, but no longer from pain. A whine rose in her throat and her claws dug into the floor. Oh gods. This feeling was so unbelievable. It was much more than she had ever expected it could be. She had been unwise to not prepare herself, as his size was massive, yet she enjoyed him greatly. She sensed his pleasure as well, in her snug tightness and lack of pain, in her willing submissiveness and yet excited responses to his actions. A nip to her neck earned a high yip, and she shivered delightedly at his growl of pleasure. His claws raked her breasts and she felt her first delicious twinge of pain as he scored her yielding flesh. He nipped at her ears, and then seized her nape again in his powerful yet somehow gentle grip, pulling her to him as he pushed himself within, getting the hang of it quickly.

"Please, Kirghiz! Please fuck me faster!"

Sutekh rammed her harder, grinding his teeth with pleasure. Zalika rocked with him, tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing. She moved with him as their bodies became one through their elation.

His penis exploding his seed into her, the searing feeling wracking her body with sobs of joy and ecstasy. She shuddered beneath him, arching to accept his creamy offering, thrilling at the snorting of his breath upon her neck as his teeth still held her in place.

"Oh, Kirghiz! Lord Sutekh!" she cried, staring at him with glazed eyes. He stared back, continuing to empty himself into her fertile grounds. "Beloved Kirghiz... I am in heaven!"

She slowly sank to the ground. He took hold of her arms and, pulling himself from within her, gently turned her over onto her back. She lay there panting and exhausted as he touched his head to hers, nuzzling her and stroking her wing, earning another shiver; the slight feeling brushing against her membrane was a good one. They kissed, licking and teasing each other's tongues as they calmed, preparing for a short nap.

Yami had watched them the entire time. He member was hard and longing; he dreamed of screwing Joey as the god and the demon mated, taking him straight in the anus, hard and rough. His dreams were over now, reality came back to strike him. He had little time left.

* * *

Marik sighed as he sat next to Odion. Another cup of tea was pleasing this evening, as well as the tale of his experience this day. Odion had been amazed while Marik was still in shock, wondering if he had hallucinated all of this or if it was really real.

_A demon and a god... Could that truly happen? If so, how amusing...._

It's playtime...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I don't want to hear shit comments. This IS a horror story. We needed a good bloody, gore scene and some sex to liven up the after-mood.

I was half-asleep when I proofed it. If you find a mistake, bite me, then review.


End file.
